Train Ride
by Mayuna
Summary: This is the end result of paperwork taken from the desk of General Roy Mustang. The following story is based on reports submitted by Major Edward Elric Full Metal Alchemist and Lt. Colonel Sayla Hosner Singing Alchemist.
1. Prologue

_Alright new story time. This time it's with my main OC that I made up for this particular show I was just hesitant to post it but I hope it turns out okay._

Edward and Alphonse Elric sat on the train that sped closer to Central with each passing minute. They had decided to accept Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang's offer and take the state alchemy exam. State alchemist's had access to rare publishing's as well as funds to help along their research. Only then could they regain what they had lost. Ed opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"Hi, um can I sit with you guys?" A young girl asked. Ed and Al both turned their gazes to be met with the smiling face of a girl who appeared to be the same age as them. Her hair was bright blonde at the tips but gently faded into a dirty blonde and seemingly had dull red highlights. Her eyes sparkled brightly accompanying her flawless peaches and cream complexion along with her rosy apple cheeks. Ed stared at her his eyes wide.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly. The young girl's smile faded and her eyes widened before giving way to embarrassment.

"Um, thanks. So may I?" She asked pointing to the seat next to Alphonse.

"Of course." Al stated cheerfully amused at his brother's reaction to this girls sudden appearance.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward. It's nice to meet you." He said offering his hand. She accepted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Alphonse, Edward; my name's Sayla, Sayla Hosner." She said.

"Sayla, huh? That's a new one." Ed said his tawny eyes shining brightly. Sayla nodded.

"Yeah well I think my parents just made it up." She said.

:"If you don't mind me asking, where are you heading?" Al asked politely. Sayla shook her head.

"No, not at all. I'm headed to central to visit my father." She replied.

"Your parents don't live together?" Al asked. Sayla shook her head.

"No but its okay because it gives me a change of pace for a couple months out of the year ya' know?" She said. Al nodded the best that he could while Ed simply stared at this girl. He had never really been interested in girls before except when it came to pranks and torture, mainly on Winry, but Sayla was different. Her voice was soft and carried melodically almost as if every sentence she spoke was a verse to a song. Her warmth captured him chipping away at his guilt and depression that he sought out desperately to hide from his brother.

Ed yawned loudly as the trio sat on the bench at the train station.

"What time does the next train leave for central?" Al asked.

"Not until tomorrow." Ed replied. Sayla rubbed her eyes placing her head against her shoulder.

"We should try and get some sleep." She said. Ed placed his hands behind his head shutting his eyes when a scream sounded.

"Somebody stole my purse!" A voice yelled a little further down the platform. Ed reopened his eyes as did Sayla.

"Break's over." Ed said motioning for his brother to follow him as he stood up quickly.

"Ha that was too easy." The purse snatcher stated triumphantly only to find him self standing in the center of a transmutation circle. Alphonse quickly put his hands to the ground transmuting a cage around the thief.

"Wow." Sayla exclaimed.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Ed asked turning to her proudly.

"I must say that was quite impressive." The train conductor commended. "Alchemists at your ages, imagine that. We don't get too many alchemists around these parts except for old Majahal." He continued.

"Majahal, huh?" Ed asked interested.

"Yeah he lives in the next town over but I wouldn't go over there right now." The man said almost in a whisper.

"Why is that?" Sayla asked curiously.

"They say the dead are rising from their graves and sending the villagers to them." He said. Ed, Al and Sayla stared at him for a moment. Al trembled, Sayla smirked and her eyes widened as Ed scoffed.

"Yeah right but maybe we should go check it out anyways." Edward said.

"I'd advise against it but you kids can catch the coach there. It should be arriving fairly soon but won't come back for a couple of days." He said.

"Nah, that's fine. We don't have anywhere important to be." Ed stated before turning to Sayla. "Wanna come for the ride?" He asked trying to mask the hopefulness in his voice. Sayla nodded once hesitantly.

"I just have to make a quick phone call." She said running off to the nearest pay phone.

"I'm surprised that you actually want to go there brother." Al said.

"I remember seeing that name Majahal pop up in some of dad's old letters. I want to go see this guy just to check him out." Ed stated grabbing his suitcase passing by Sayla on the way.

"The code is zero, nine, four, two, eight, seven, zero." She whispered into the phone wary of Ed and Al as they approached her. Ed leaned against the wall next to her while Al hovered over her. The other line picked up.

"Hello." The brisk voice from the other end answered.

"Hi dad. How's it going?" She asked cheerfully.

"It's about time you called. So tell me, have you met up with the Elric's yet."

"Yes I have." She said.

"Are they near by right now?"

"Yes."

"Good, make sure they stay that way don't let them out of your site and don't forget to stay out of the way unless their unconscious or dead."

"Got'cha. Listen there's been a slight delay so I should be in Central three days from now." She replied.

"If that's the earliest you can get here then fine just don't dilly-dally."

"I won't."

"See you in Central then."

"Bye."

"See ya kid." The line went dead and Sayla hung up as well. She smiled up at Edward and Alphonse.

"All settled." Ed asked. Sayla nodded.

"Yep." She said picking up her bags.

"Good. Let's get going then." Al stated as the carriage noisily pulled to a stop.


	2. Ready, Steady, Go!

_I worked VERY VERY hard on this chapter! So if anyone reads this PLEASE for the love of Ishbala review! _

"So what was all the rush about? Why couldn't you just take the later train?" Sayla asked rubbing her wrist that throbbed tremendously. When Edward bolted for the train that was leaving the depot Alphonse had grabbed Sayla's wrist and dragged her along. Ed took a bite out of a piece of bread and sighed.

"I have to get to Central as soon as possible." He said glancing out the window. "I wonder what this Mustang guy is like." Ed said after a minute of silence passed between the three. A little girl from the next seat over peered over at them. Al waved at her giving off a small laugh but quickly lowered his hand and his head when she quickly ducked back into her seat.

"Am I scary?" He asked sadly.

"Awww, your not scary Alphonse." Sayla said taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah Al I mean your kindness in a can." Ed replied.

"Mommy there's a really strange man over there." The girl whispered. Ed and Sayla's confident looks were wiped clean off their faces.

"It isn't polite to stare Maron." Her mother scolded gently.

"But why is he wearing armor in a train. He must really like it." She replied.

Sayla suddenly got an irritated look on her face as she gritted her teeth and stood up. The entire train was staring towards them. Sayla's face softened as her cheeks flamed red.

"Nothing to see here, we're not suspicious or anything." She stated loud enough for the entire car to hear before sitting back down rubbing the back of her neck. A few moments later the little girl, Maron, reappeared this time waving happily.

"See Al, she likes you." Ed stated smiling at her.

The girl suddenly stopped as she glanced at Ed's auto-mail arm. He stared at the girl then his arm and back again. His face broke into a smile holding up his arm and even pulling down his sleeve a bit to show her.

"Cooler than skin, huh?" He stated still smiling. The little girl giggled as her mother made an appearance over the seat as well.

"Alright Maron you've bothered them enough." She said smiling at the three. In exchange they smiled back.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap." Ed stated lying down on his seat. "Wake me when we're in Central." He said closing his eyes.

"Sayla can I ask you a question." Al asked. Sayla had been staring blankly ahead but turned her full attention to Alphonse as he spoke.

"Shoot." She replied.

"When Majahal commended brother on my soul attachment you didn't seem the least bit fazed. Why is that?" He asked glancing at her. Sayla simply shrugged and looked at her hands.

"I don't know it just isn't a big deal to me is all. You are who you are, it doesn't matter what you look like." She stated. Al's dimly lit eyes widened and if he could he probably would have started to cry.

"I know why the two of you are joining the military Alphonse, I've heard you talking about it when you think I'm not listening. Haven't you heard any of the stories? It's dangerous and a taboo none the less." She stated. Al looked back out the window.

"I've only been like this for a little over a year but its hell. I can't eat or sleep, I don't breathe and I couldn't feel your touch when you held my hand Sayla. I'm beginning to forget what those things are like; I'm forgetting what it is to be alive; what it is to be human." He stated. Sayla sighed feeling his depression and sadness flow off of him in waves hitting her full force.

"Al you are still alive and you are still human but most importantly you are still Alphonse Elric and no one can take that from you." She said. Al turned his head back to her surprised.

"How old are you again?" He asked. His question caught her off guard.

"Uh, ten almost eleven." She replied. "Why?"

"You just seem older than that is all." He said. Sayla glanced off to the side and sighed.

"I've been through a lot and it's made me older than what I really am." She said.

"I know how you feel." Al stated. Sayla gave off a sad half smirk lowering her gaze further while Al looked back out the window. Al and Sayla looked to the aisle as a man with white hair in casual clothes stopped next to their seats.

"He's right there are two other people with him and one is really small." He stated. Ed's eyes flew open and his body tensed as he stood up flailing his arms screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Sayla, whom had only been present to one of Edwards previous 'shorty-rants' as Al called them, gasped and pressed against her seat wincing. Al laughed a little but it was short lived when two men quickly stood pulling out pistols. In a flash the first man who had approached them drew his gun as well but he was already out numbered. Al and Sayla stood up abruptly staring intently. One of the attackers struck the first man in the head sending him to the floor unconscious.

"Everyone stay quiet and put you hands over your heads. No one tries to be a hero, no one gets hurt." One of the attackers stated. Ed glanced back at Al and Sayla as they too raised their hands into the air. Gun shots could be heard from a remote part of the train as the attacker's walked closer to the three.

"Oh my god, what's that!" Sayla suddenly screamed pointing behind the man he turned allowing just enough time for Edward to knee one in the face as Al hit a heavy metal fist against the other's head. The three smiled at each other proud of themselves the passengers soon dampened it.

"What did you go and do that for? They would have let us go if you hadn't attacked them. They'll notice for sure that two of their men are missing." He shouted. The three stared at each other.

"What should we do?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure." Ed replied honestly. One of the attackers lifted himself up off the floor and pointed his gun at Maron and her mother. The woman moved to protect her daughter as Alphonse laid a heavy armor foot against his back as Edward grabbed the gun.

"Are you both alright?" Sayla asked concerned.

"Yes." The woman replied. Sayla nodded happy with the answer she had received and looked at the door to the other car.

"Hey sorry about that." She said turning back to Maron and smiled sweetly. "Don't you worry though because your big brother's and sister will take care of it okay?" She said. Maron nodded tearfully from the comfort of her mother's arms.

"You guys understand what you have to do right?" Sayla asked glancing at Ed and Al. Edward nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go Al." Ed stated.

"Right." Al replied.

"Hey over here." A voice said from further down the car. The man who had approached them before pushed himself out from a seat with his feet.

"So who are you guys anyways?" He asked as Sayla untied him.

"No one really just a couple of alchemists and their sister." Ed stated. Sayla glanced at him for a moment her face turning red again before regaining her composure.

"Is that so? I am Fahlman, warrant officer." The man replied.

"You're with the military? You don't look like one." Ed stated. Fahlman laughed briefly.

"There's a reason for that. There's a general in the front car, a few of us were assigned as his body guards." He replied. Ed gasped lightly.

"So that's what these hijackers are after. They've already have gotten too many innocent people involved." He said gritting his teeth as the anger seeped through his veins. He stood up and turned to Al.

"Al I'm going up top. You go with this guy and Sayla from below." Ed said. Al nodded his head once.

"Right." He replied.

"Ed wait, have you ever done anything like this before?" Sayla asked grabbing his wrist before he ran off. He looked at her feeling his face blush slightly at the contact before breaking into a cocky smile.

"Nope." He said running off towards the back of the car.

"Edward! Wait!" Sayla called after him attempting to run after him but was stopped. Al grabbed her hand getting her attention.

"When brother gets an idea in his head it's useless to even try and stop him." Al said sounding almost defeated. Sayla bit her lower lip nervously and sighed.

"Alright let's go then." She said walking past Al and opening the door to the other car. A man appeared before her with a semi-automatic weapon pointed right at her.

"Sayla!" Al yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her safely behind him.

"Please don't shoot." Al said. "If you do the…" The man fired only to be hit with his own bullet.

"I tried to warn you about the ricochet." Al said as the man gripped his leg and shouted loudly. Sayla peered around him briefly as a second man appeared.

"What the!" He shouted aiming his gun at Alphonse as Sayla hid behind him once more.

"No don't you'll only end up hurting yourself." Al said as the spray of bullets clamored off his armor falling to the floor as this man too fell to the ground while Al groaned inwardly.

"Come one lets go." Sayla said walking over the two men to the other car.

"Okay." Al said softly following close behind.

Ed walked the train up top his long braid whipping wildly in the wind. He timed his steps carefully with the jerk of the train keeping low. He gasped as an inevitable tree branch loomed into view. He thought about attempting to jump over it but by the time he decided on it struck him full force in the face sending him flying backwards. He screamed trying to grasp onto something as visions of his mangled body thumping under the train loomed in his head ominously. He closed his eyes tightly as he fell from the roof and was certain he had hit ground when he realized it was a person that had caught him and not the train's wheels.

"There's a real art to train walking you know?" The man said. "I'm impressed you made it this far." He said.

"Uh, yeah." Ed replied.

"I'm Major Hughes. You're Edward Elric, right?" Hughes asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ed said again.

"I've heard about you from Lt. Colonel Mustang." He said.

"You know the Lt. Colonel?" Ed asked surprised. Hughes smiled and looked up at the train's roof.

"Yeah Roy and I are old friends." He said. "Now let's get back up there shall we?" He asked. Ed simply stared at this man surprise more than just a little evident on his face. Hughes held onto Ed as they made their way towards the train's engine. He held onto Edward's ankles and lowered him down just long enough for a distraction. Ed did the only thing he could think of; stick out his tongue and make a face. The man looked as did the other that was with him and Hughes slid into the car through the opposite window. His silver dagger gleamed in the light as he sent it flying through the second attacker's hand. The other man turned angrily cursing only to receive an auto-mail boot to the head sending him to the ground as well. The two attackers looked up to see the train operators reeling back hitting them both full force with every once of muscle they had. Ed got hold of the ladder and moved to climb only to receive several bullets sprayed his way. He quickly ducked mutely hearing Hughes ask if he was alright but was also assaulted. Ed hastily drew a quick transmutation circle picturing just what he needed in his mind. He climbed on top of the train and fired the cannon. The man yelled and ducked back into the train.

"Hey! Don't mess with the tender; that's the train's life!" The operator yelled out the window at him. Ed glanced back as he slid his way around his creation.

"Right, sorry!" He yelled back. He glanced around him. "Tender?" He said aloud as his brain went into overdrive before the solution became clear and he couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"Testing, testing. Can you hear me everyone from the terrorist group? How dare you threaten everyone! Release the hostages! "

"You must be the guy that Mustang sent! If you interfere I will kill the hostages one by one!" The apparent leader shouted back.

"Oh, I can see you're full of determination. Then….Hostages please take cover!" Ed shouted as he transmuted the large water pipe into the door. The sound of rushing water caught the attention of Alphonse and Sayla both knowing what to do next.

"Alright then, let's have a look." Sayla said opening the car door. Three attackers spilled out and looked up as Al pounded his fists together.

"Welcome to the brig!" He said almost sounding happy. Sayla walked inside the car and shut the door behind her as sounds of metal connecting with flesh and the yells of the men filled her ears. She simply smiled to herself. She quickly ducked inside an empty compartment as a large man covered in a tan cloak stood up.

"You must be the leader." She heard someone say. She peered out momentarily to see this man fire a gun from underneath his cloak. Sayla clenched her fists together staying out of site as her heart leaped into over drive with frustration.

"Do not interfere, do not interfere." She repeated to herself softly over and over again as each minute it become increasingly difficult not too.

"What's wrong? Come on out!" The leader yelled to the other man. "I'll kill the general first and then every other passenger on this train." Sayla readied to pounce on this intruder when Ed came falling from the roof top.

"Stop it!" He shouted landing on the ground locking hands with the leader. He glanced surprised as the mans cloak slipped off revealing that his arm was in fact a mechanical semi-automatic weapon.

"An auto-mail arm, huh?" Ed questioned.

"A kid? The military uses kids now too?" The leader questioned just as surprised.

"Sorry for being a kid but I'm not being used!" Ed replied.

"Kid let me tell you something, I was in the military a long time ago. While I was there, I wanted to equip myself with something better but the military didn't like that idea. They feared the fact that I was going to become stronger so after I had the surgery they threw me away! That's why I plan on destroying the military. You understand right? If you have that arm you must have wished for the same thing as I did; to become stronger than everyone else." He said. Ed clenched his teeth as he began squeezing the other's hand trying to point it away from him.

"Don't put me in the same category as you and don't compare my arm with your cheap one!" Ed yelled as the other's auto-mail shattered under his grip sending pieces flying around the car. The man was then quickly caught by Alphonse whom proceeded to punch him dead in the face. He lay on the ground barely conscious as his face bruised an ugly purple. Edward sighed giving his younger brother thumbs up. Al was grateful to return it.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Sayla said smiling to herself and shut the door behind her. "Now time to get changed."

"Don't kill anyone that's all I asked Bard and it seems as if you complied." A man in a military uniform stated as he walked up.

"You're Mustang?" The terrorist leader asked. A blade cut through his ropes easily and he charged at the Lt. Colonel. Mustang held up his hands snapping his fingers simultaneously an explosion of flame erupted around Bard engulfing him. Ed covered his face and stared clearly impressed.

"That was amazing!" He stated.

"I went easy on you." Mustang said once the flames had cleared and Bard sat motionless on the ground charred nearly beyond recognition.

"The damage done isn't nearly as bad as the pain is. I am Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, hell you could even call me the flame alchemist. Just don't forget the pain." He said.

"He's Mustang?" Ed said aloud staring at the impressive man that stood before him.

"Sayla?" Al asked as she briskly walked past the brother's also wearing a military uniform and her hair pinned back on her head with a few spiky strands sticking up. She stopped in front of Mustang saluting him.

"Major Sayla Hosner reporting for duty sir!" She stated respect evident in her voice.

"Welcome back major." Mustang said his cocky smile softening at her appearance.

"Major?" Ed asked aloud before running towards them. "Lt. Colonel! You put us on that train knowing what was going on, didn't you?" He ordered more than questioned.

"We didn't know everything that was going on. Good news though, the general has heard of what the two of you did from Major Hosner here and it has been decided that you two will be allowed to take the state alchemy exam." Mustang said. Ed's eyes went from sudden confusion to shock as he pointed at Mustang.

"You said we could take it all along! That's the only reason why we came!" He shouted.

"Come on Ed, you really think the state just let's kids take the exam? It's only happened once before under special circumstances which reminds me, Lt. Colonel may I have my pocket watch back sir?" Sayla asked. Ed's eyes grew even larger as Alphonse walked next to him.

"Pocket watch…" They both said in unison as Roy took the silver watch from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Then that means that all this time she was a ……" Ed said still in shock. Sayla turned to them both and smiled sweetly but held a cocky air to it.

"Major Sayla Hosner, the singing alchemist." She said proudly. Ed and Al simply stared at her both speechless before Ed brought a hand to his head and sighed defeated. Mustang walked past him placing a hand against his shoulder.

"Of course it's your decision whether to take the test or not, it's up to you." He said walking away. Ed turned around and watched as he walked away clenching his fist.

"We'll take your test and we'll pass it too! You'll see!" He shouted after him.

"We were playing into these people's hands all along, from the very moment we left Resembool." Al said glancing over at Sayla who still stood close to them but some distance away. "I guess we'll never be the ones in control." Ed stared at Mustang until he turned a corner and vanished from site. He gritted his teeth turning his attention back to Sayla opening his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"There they are! Over there!" The voice yelled. The three turned their attention to the familiar voice and saw Maron and her mother waving at them.

"Thank you for saving me big brothers and you too big sister!" She called out happily vigorously waving at them. The three smiled and waved back at her until her mother finally led her away.


	3. Please Trust Me

_I received one review for this so far so that's good enough for me!_

After Maron and her mother had left Ed and Al both turned their attention on Sayla whom was smiling brightly.

"I can show you to the military dorms if you like. After that I'll show you around Central, there's a lot to do here." She said.

"What makes you think we want to go anywhere with you?" Ed asked roughly.

"Brother…" Al stated.

"No Al, she lied to us about who she was. How do we know that everything she hasn't said was a lie?" Ed asked pointing an accusing finger in her direction. Sayla's cheerful smile soon faded replaced by a look of shock at the outburst.

"Don't blame me." She said defensively. "By not telling you everything I was just following orders. Besides if you guys knew I was a state alchemist then you would have relied on me too heavily. Taking control back from those hijackers was the only chance you had to prove yourselves enough to the higher ups."

"I'm not here to prove anything to anyone!" Ed said angrily. Sayla walked closer to him her eye's almost level with his.

"I know that Edward." She said with a slight smile. "If you need anything just let me know." She stated simply walking past the two of them. She disappeared around the same corner as Mustang had a few minutes before.

"Damn it! What's with these people?" Ed said to himself placing a hand to his head irritation written clear across his face.

"You do realize brother we have no clue where head quarters are." Al stated. Ed looked up at his younger brother a soft smile playing across his lips.

"We'll find it Al." He said picking up his suitcase and beginning to walk with his brother close behind.

"Yeah, I know." Al replied.

"We have to get used to being on our own Al and not relying on anyone except each other and ourselves. We're adults now." Ed said softly.

"Yeah." Al said sadness thick in his voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to let them out of your site?" Roy asked cocking an eyebrow as Sayla sat down next to him in the posh military car.

"I did!" She said her voice going up an octave. He drummed his fingers against the window as his onyx eyes studied the young girl.

"What you think I meant just for the train ride?" He asked slightly amused.

"Well, yeah." She replied. Roy smirked and shook his head.

"No baby sister dear. You are to keep an eye on them at all times, is that clear?" He ordered his voice retaining the laugh in it. Sayla stared at the man she revered as an older brother and sighed.

"Fine Roy, fine I'll go make sure they don't get into any more trouble then what they already are." She stated opening the car door and stepping out.

"Oh and Sayla, enjoy your new brothers; the three of you are going to be spending a lot of time together." He said as she shut the door and the car sped off down the street. She stared after it long after it had turned a corner her brain working at what exactly Roy had meant by that.

"Ah, he can be so cryptic." She stated frustrated shaking her head slightly.

'Alright now to find Edward and Alphonse.' She thought figuring it would be easy to spot a seven foot tall walking suit of armor. She went back to the train station but they had already left.

'They didn't walk past the car so that leaves only two possibilities." She said aloud taking a left away from the station walking down the busy street. The spring air blew around causing paper's to fly around and business signs to topple. She checked down every side street she came across as well as the ally's.

"I guess they didn't go this way after all." She said coming to a dead end. "About face!" She said to herself turning around and walking back the way she came. Sayla crossed the street only to get splashed by an oncoming car.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Military dog!" The driver yelled accompanied by a noticeable finger.

"Keep it clean! I'm a child for god sake!" She yelled back brushing off as much dirt as she could from herself. "Jerk." She stated softly suddenly feeling cold from the dirty water. Military dog, it wasn't the first time she had heard the term and knew it wouldn't be the last. She walked on becoming irritated as her skin prickled with the now cold breeze that blew around the streets. She wrapped her arms around her torso and fought back the sudden urge to whimper. Storm clouds loomed ominously above lying in wait.

"Brother maybe we should ask someone for directions." Al said after they had come to several dead ends with no site of the head quarters.

"Let's just try one more street then we'll ask someone." Ed replied.

"We would have probably been there already if you hadn't chased Sayla away." Al said softly.

"I didn't chase her away she left. Besides I don't want anything to do with her from her on out." Ed said.

"Why because she tricked you?" Al asked his voice becoming slightly annoyed.

"Damn right because she us!" He stated emphasizing the last word.

"Never once did she lie to us Ed." Al said. Edward stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his younger brother.

"How do you figure she didn't lie to us? She lied to us the entire time!" Ed retorted.

"No, we never asked Sayla if she was an alchemist let alone in the military." Al replied. Ed opened his mouth but quickly shut it silently fuming. Al was right. He hated it when Al was right.

"Fine, whatever but she isn't here visiting her father." Ed said his voice low as he stared at the ground.

"You don't know that." Al replied. Ed glanced back up at him and sighed.

"Fine you've made your point but what good is it going to do now?" Ed asked.

"When we see her again you're going to apologize." Al stated.

"Apologize? For what?" Ed asked annoyed.

"For being rude to her." Al said

"Oh please…" Ed said turning around and walking back the way they came. Just as they turned a corner thunder clapped accompanied by lightning.

"Maybe we should find some shelter before it starts raining." Al stated glancing up at the sky as an uneasy feeling took him over.

"Yeah you're right; we don't want anything happening to your seal." Ed said ducking in a door way. Al followed just as the downpour started.

Sayla stared up at the sky as the heavens cried furiously and glared at it.

"Thanks." She said and continued to walk on. "Damn you Roy. I hope you comfy in your big stupid office with your stupid heat and all your stupid paperwork that you never do because you're always so busy with your stupid girl friends…" Sayla rambled as she walked the rain soaking through her clothes.

"Hi Sayla." The cheerful voice called out to her. She glanced to her left to be reunited with the Elric's.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two." She said.

"Oh really why's that?" Ed asked trying to keep his tone civil.

"Well one because Roy told me too." She said shrugging her shoulders a little. "But mostly because I was worried you wouldn't be able to find the place. Central's a big place and you guys have never been in the city before." She said.

"Sayla you should come out of the rain before you end up getting sick." Al said concern evident in his voice as he took in the wet shivering girl. Sayla glanced at Ed whom only sighed and stepped aside a little making room. She smiled keeping her gaze on the elder of the three as she stood next to them listening to the thunder as it began passing over head.

"Still friends?" She asked softly extending her hand towards Edwards. He glanced at it then back at her his golden eyes expressionless as his brilliant mind worked like mad.

"It's going to be a while before we can trust you again." He said.

"I understand." She replied smiling a bit her eyes sparkling. Ed's heart melted at the site and soon felt a smile creep across his own face as he nodded taking her hand in his.

"Friends."


	4. Pierce Through My Heart That Is In Love

_Again I worked very hard on this chapter so please review. In case anyone has noticed, or if anyone cares, every couple chapters or so I'm taking an episode and writing it down, that's a lot of work but I feel personally gratification from it; I don't know why. The song is Heaven by DJ Sammy but is based on the candle light remix, very beautiful version of the song but I still like the techno version too._

"So boy's, you really think you're ready to take the alchemy exam?" Roy asked from behind his desk. Ed, Al and Sayla sat across from him comfortably.

"Just tell me what to wear to graduation." Ed stated with a smirk. In return Roy smiled back.

"Careful Ed, I'd hate for you to get cocky." He said sliding a clip board across his desk to Edward. Ed picked it up flipping the pages reading.

"As you know you find your own training. I suggest him." Roy said.

"Sewing life alchemist huh?" Ed asked

."Shou Tucker, practically wrote the book on bringing things to life." Sayla said glancing at Edward and smiling a little at the shocked look that suddenly made its way across his face. A few minutes later the three found themselves in the back of Roy's private car as he explained Shou Tucker's background.

"Two years ago Mr. Tucker made a chimera using alchemy that could actually speak our language." He said lowering the clipboard he held in his hands.

"Quite a feat." Sayla said quietly as if to herself her eyes just as wide as Edwards.

"How the heck did he do that?" Ed questioned.

"Beat's me." Roy replied. "I guess it was some kind of composite of several animals with different genes, got the brass in an uproar. Needless to say he passed the exam."

"Sounds awesome." Ed said amazed.

"Yeah." Al agreed. The car came to a stop and the passengers made their way out to stand in front of the gates to the estate.

"Now it's not just the three of you, Mr. Tucker has a four year old so be polite." Roy said glancing at Sayla as he gave a small understanding nod.

"What about his wife?" Al asked.

"Let's go in." Roy said walking to the front door with Sayla close behind not answering the question. Ed and Al stopped dead in their tracks staring up at the mansion.

"That's his house?" Ed asked amazed. "It's sooo..."

"Yeah it's pretty big." Al finished as Ed trailed off. Roy rang the bell that hung by the front door turning around to face the Elric's.

"Come on boys, the door's over here." He said. The two promptly snapped out of their daze.

"Right." Ed said making his way to the door with Al by his side. A sudden stir in the bushes caught their attention as a large white dog jumped out with a howl landing on top of Edward whom when down with a yell face first on the ground. The dog looked up at the others happily panting.

"Guess everything's big here." Sayla said that was slightly laced with a giggle. The front door opened and a little girl stood her long brown hair braided. Behind her stood an older gentleman who looked just as surprised.

"You know that's bad Alexander." The little girl said.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The man apologized. Ed looked up the look of shock slightly wearing off.

"No prob, just don't say; roll over." He replied. Mr. Tucker grabbed the dog off of Ed and invited them inside. He walked in ahead and began picking up books that lay on the floor scattered and piled in every corner.

"Sorry about the mess." He apologized again. "We just lack a women's touch. Oh, I'm sorry my dear that was sexist wasn't it?" He said glancing back at Sayla slightly embarrassed.

"I've heard worse." She replied with a small shrug. Mr. Tucker seemed to relax a bit as he stood back up.

"I've been so out of sorts lately." He said his arms full of the books he had managed to grab. The small girl ran over to Alphonse and grabbed his hand tugging on it. She gave a small awe of amazement before looking up at him.

"Hey daddy, bigger brother's clothes are funny. Their like our pot's and pans." She said. "Aren't they heavy?" She asked Al. Al gave small laugh.

"That's okay. Bigger brother is very strong." He said.

"Oh." She said. Al felt someone looking at him and found Mr. Tucker actually staring at him. He knew instantly what that look meant, he knew about Al's body and his soul. Al panicked for a moment before Roy intervened.

"Mr. Tucker, I'm sure you'll have a chance to talk to these boy's about their unusual traits. Until them please, just take them as they are. Sayla will be staying as well to keep them in line." Roy said glancing down at her. Sayla caught his gaze only looking for a moment before bringing her attention back to Mr. Tucker.

"Keep us in line? Can't you give us a little credit?" Ed asked bringing a hand to the back of his head as a small smile crept across his lips. Inwardly he was celebrating. Mr. Tucker turned his attention to his daughter that still hung onto Al's hand.

"Nina, why don't you go play in the courtyard for a while." He said. The little girl looked at him vocalizing her disappointment. "I bet Alexander's lonely." Nina knew this was a sign to leave the room.

"We'll play later, okay?" She said to Al giving him one last tug before running off.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have the vigor to raise her right." Mr. Tucker said once she had left the room. "You're so young to be taking the exam. I'm happy to help." He said turning his attention to Edward and Alphonse.

"And we thank you for it Mr. Tucker." Ed said politely. "To start we'd love to see that chimera you created."

"The talking one!" Al said excitedly. Mr. Tucker's friendly smile turned to one of slight shock before he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry you've come too late. It died shortly after it was made." He said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. The three gasped as the words fell from his lips.

"Besides, studying for the exam comes first. It's a monster." He said his tone lightening. "You'll need much more than an overnight cram session to pass. Come now I'll show you to the room where you'll find helpful reading material in your studies." They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Mr. Tucker opened the door at the end and turned on the lights.

"Wow!" Ed and Al exclaimed in unison.

"This is the reference room, you're welcome to it and that goes for you as well Major Hosner." Mr. Tucker said. She looked up at him smiling slightly embarrassed.

"Please just Sayla." She replied. Mr. Tucker nodded.

"I've never seen so many books and their all about alchemy?" Al asked as Ed ran over to a shelf excitedly.

"This collection is nothing really." Mr. Tucker said.

"You should see the alchemy floor they have at the national library in central. Now that can just get you dizzy." Sayla said with a smile. Edward ran his fingers over the bindings before resting on one and grabbed it.

"Books are the greatest tools us alchemist's have." Mr. Tucker said. "Pass your exam and you'll have access to dozens no hundreds more times more knowledge."

"Really? Brother we should get started." Al said turning to his brother. Ed's attention was fully engrossed in the book he had just grabbed.

"It looks like he already has." He said. Sayla walked out of the room down the hall to see Roy standing at the bottom of the stairs. She walked down slowly as their eyes locked.

"You know what you have to do right?" He asked as her feet touched the ground.

"Of course, do all the work and let them get the credit for it." Sayla said with a slight nod.

"Sayla…" He said his voice lowering slightly reprimanding her but held amusement behind it.

"I was just kidding!" She replied. Sayla grabbed his hand shaking it briefly before letting go. Roy simply looked at their hand shake then back at her.

"What was that? Get over here." He said lifting her off the ground in a hug. She giggled wrapping her arms around her 'big brother' before he put her back down.

"Report to me once a week to let me know how their doing and keep in mind that this is official military business major so not too much goofing off right?" Roy said with the smile that made his coal black eyes sparkle. Sayla smiled back.

"Of course not." She said. Roy nodded and let himself out. Sayla thought for a minute before running to the door.

"Can you have my mail forwarded here?" She asked. Roy didn't reply simply put a hand up in acknowledgement that she had been heard.

A few hours later and everyone reconvened at the dinner table.

"Edward are you progressing well in your studies?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Some but I've got to speed up, there's so much I don't know." He replied.

"Yes the more steps we take forward the longer we see the path is ahead but you're so young, you needn't worry about taking the exam this year." Mr. Tucker said.

"No." Ed said much to the man's astonishment at his defiance. "I don't care what the odds are. I don't care how long the path is. I don't make excuses." Nina suddenly gave a small cry causing everyone to glance at her.

"Bigger brother isn't eating his dinner." She said. Al simply sat with his hands in his lap staring at the table.

"Uh, well you see Nina bigger brother isn't hungry right now." Sayla said from her seat next in between Ed and Al.

"That won't do you have to eat to get grown up." Nina reprimanded handing Al a piece of bread.

"I think I'm plenty…" He gave in before he even tried knowing well from being four at one point in time to how stubborn that age can be. Ed sighed as well looking down at his plate. Al took the bread from Nina and looked at it for a moment.

"Thanks." He said. Sayla glanced at Edward from her meal to see the look on his face. Sadness was the most prevalent but she knew she saw guilt and self loathing as well.

"Wow it sure looks delicious." Al said catering to the little girl just to get her off of his case.

"Make sure you chew." She reminded him. Al lifted up the bottom part of his helmet dropping the bread in.

"Uh, yeah this sure tastes great." He said trying to sound as if he were eating.

"Good, now eat your steak." Nina said causing Edward's pained look only to deepen. Sayla sighed placing her utensils down and taking Ed's hand.

"Mr. Tucker may we be excused for a moment?" She asked politely.

"Of course Sayla go right ahead." He said the slight amusement that had shown across his face quickly vanishing at the quick glance he caught of Ed's expression. Ed hadn't even noticed Sayla had grabbed his hand, since she took hold of his left one.

"Ed." She said touching his right shoulder gently. His attention snapped to her as she grabbed his right hand this time. "Let's get some air." She said. Ed's expression turned to that of a small forced smile grateful for the offer.

"Yeah." He said with a slight nod as he stood up and was led to the door that led to the patio outside. The summer air hung around them heavily as the last rays of sunlight streaked across the sky illuminating off of the small pond that comprised this part of the grounds.

"Wow." Sayla said admiring it as they made their way to the patio's edge. Ed tucked his left hand in his pocket watching the light fade quickly as crickets began to chirp noisily soon joined by a frog chorus. His right hand still held onto Sayla's not willing to let go of her grip any time soon.

"You said that as if you've never seen the sun set before." Ed said. Sayla glanced back at him.

"Well no, not really." She said. "I'm always so busy with everything…"

"So how old were you when you became a state alchemist?" Ed asked his voice still soft and low.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." She said.

"Go for it." Ed replied.

"I passed the alchemy exam a couple months before my fifth birthday." She said softly. Ed whipped his head to stare at her his mouth working to speak but no sound came out.

"What are you some kind of a genius or something?" Ed asked. Sayla gave a small smirk lowering her gaze to the ground.

"No, no where near it. To be honest I'm not really an alchemist." She said. Ed's eyes glanced to the side a couple times quickly confused.

"But if you're not an alchemist then how did you..."

"Pass the exam? Well the written part was easy because I sat next to Roy he let me cheat off of his paper. They interviewed me too, asked why I wanted to work for the state."

"That is..?" Ed asked.

"To help people, that's exactly what I told them. I didn't understand the magnitude of that back then but now…" She said with a sigh. "They also have skills testing to see basically what you're capable of and I passed that no problem."

"If you're not an alchemist then how did you pass that part?" Ed asked.

"Because of my talent; I can't use conventional alchemy like you or Al mine is specific, it's complicated to be honest I don't even understand how I do it." She replied.

"The singing alchemist, it's your voice isn't it?" Ed asked as pieces began to click together in his head. Sayla nodded.

"Yeah it's my voice." She said.

"Well if you show me then maybe I can tell you how it works." Ed said with a smile but it was quickly discarded as Sayla's eyes widened in a look of almost fear. She shook her head quickly.

"I can't, not here, it's too…dangerous." She said. Ed's mouth stayed slightly agape as his eyes narrowed.

"Dangerous? How so?" He asked. Sayla didn't answer only stared straight ahead towards the pond her friendly hold on his hand suddenly a vice clinging to as if her life were at stake. They stood like that for a moment, Ed's mind working on more than just one possibility for her sudden out burst before he broke a smile.

"Well how about just regular singing? Is that dangerous?" He asked. Sayla shook her head once slowly still lost in thought seemingly.

"Good." Ed said pulling her back inside.

"Wait! Where are we going?" She asked panic thick in her voice.

"We're both clearly upset. I think it's nothing a little after dinner entertainment can't cheer up." He said smiling widely. Sayla's eyes grew large and fearful again.

"You think I'm the entertainment?" She asked her voice choking as she did so.

"Well you sure as heck aren't dinner." He said laughing slightly at his own joke. Before Sayla could utter another word of protest they were back in the dining room. Mr. Tucker was clearing the plates as the two walked back in.

"Did you both enjoy the night air?" He asked his tone light. Ed nodded.

"Yup so much so that Sayla is going provide us with some entertainment. You don't have a piano or anything in this house do you?" Ed asked.

"Yes right down the hall to the right." Mr. Tucker replied.

"Great we'll be down there. Come on Al, walk with us." Ed said dragging Sayla out of the room.

"Ed, I don't play the piano." Sayla said.

"I do." Al spoke up happily.

"I can't…" She said bringing a hand to her flushed face. "I can't sing in front of people." Ed opened the door and turned on the light.

"I leave her to you Al. You're the musically inclined one after all." He said sitting down heavily in a chair.

"Let's see what there is for music here." Al said flipping through some pages examining the notes carefully.

"What songs do you know Sayla?" Al asked.

"Not many that are published." She said glancing at Edward as he sat smugly in his chair.

"I didn't ask how many you knew just which ones?" Al asked with a slight laugh as he handed her some of the pages. She flipped through them as well before pausing on one.

"I know this one." She said softly after a moment's hesitation. Al took it from her reading it.

"I've never heard it but it seems simple enough." He said sitting down at the piano running his fingers over the keys.

"It's been a long time since I've played. I hope I don't screw up on you." He said beginning from the left of the piano quickly playing to the right.

"You won't be the one too." She replied. Mr. Tucker and Nina soon joined them sitting down on a small sofa that adorned the room. Al ran through the practice one last time as Sayla stood nervously wringing her hands.

"Ready?" Al asked. She glanced at him then to his brother whom gave her a slight nod accompanied by a smile. Sayla nodded to Alphonse.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said. Al began to play the cords as Sayla shut her eyes letting the song flow through her brain, feeling it in her veins; touching her soul before letting the words escape her mouth.

'_Oh, thinking about our only needs._

_There was only you and me, _

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me. _

_We've down that road before _

_But that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven.'_

As the first few words escaped Sayla's lips everyone in the room gasped. The richness of her voice as it blended perfectly with the notes that Alphonse played resounded in the room that soon had it's listeners in an almost subdued state. Ed sat with his eyes wide staring at her as she sang. Her eyes were closed as the melody seemed to flow out of her with the least bit of effort as if it were second nature for her to be singing. Edward felt himself drawn even closer to her as every verse she uttered held such conviction as if she related to the music and could feel it in her soul. Even Nina quieted down to listen entranced by the angelic voice.

'_I will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down._

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_That's love I could say; I'm just hoping now _

_Because our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven.'_

Ed sat stoic as he was entranced by the way that the light hit her flawless features and enhanced the red in her hair. Slowly her eyes opened capturing Edwards and held onto his gaze.

'_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive; for love to come along._

_Now our dreams are coming true _

_For the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you._

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven.'_

As Sayla held his gaze and spoke the last verse any doubt that Edward had had was banished. Sayla Hosner was the girl that Ed was going to marry one day.

Later that night Ed and Al lay in two twin beds across from each other.

"You still up?" Al asked after Ed had quieted down for a few minutes.

"Yeah my head is still full of all the stuff I learned." He replied.

"Ed, get some sleep. You're smart and determined, you'll pass." Al comforted.

"Maybe." Ed said.

"It's nice here though isn't it." Al said changing the pace of the conversation. "Kind of like before."

"Yeah, kind of." Ed said before turning over and succumbing to sleep.


	5. Rip Apart The Old Memories

For the next month's Edward and Alphonse studied diligently occasionally asking Mr. Tucker or Sayla for help but the brother's soon realized that Sayla really didn't know much about alchemy except for its first few basic laws especially equivalent exchange.

"It's pretty easy." Ed said as the pair walked down the street side by side. The summer air had long since given way to the cool crispness of autumn. Sayla had picked up a fallen leave that was colored a brazen orange and now twirled it between her fingers.

"I think it just comes naturally for you guys." She said. Ed shrugged.

"Yeah but if you work hard you could learn too." He said. Sayla shook her head.

"All of the elements, symbols, chemicals; it's just boring." She said. Edward stopped in his tracks and stared at her as if she had spoken blasphemy.

"Boring? Alchemy is anything but!" He stated crossing his arms. Sayla smiled.

"Oh sorry Ed, I forgot that saying bad things about alchemy is something that sets you off." She said.

"It's alright." He replied softly. They began walking again quietly enjoying the day.

"So what's another thing that sets me off?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well whenever Al wants to get on your nerves and call's you Eddie." She said. Edward rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Yeah forgot about that one." He said his voice low. "And?"

"And what?" She asked.

"Another." He said. Sayla hesitated before answering.

"When people pick on you about your height." She said softly almost in a whisper. Ed was silent for a minute before he snickered.

"Ed, can I ask you something?" Sayla questioned.

"Sure."

"Promise you won't get pissy?" She asked.

"Cross my heart." Ed replied.

"Why does it bother you?" She inquired. Ed was quiet stuffing his hands into his pockets roughly his face drawing down in a small frown.

"For as long as I can remember Al was always slightly taller than me; even before everything happened to us. Everyone has always mistaken him for the older one so then when said people are told that I'm the older one they just say what they do." Ed said.

"Okay but you didn't answer the question." She said.

"I'm getting to it." Ed said as Sayla mouthed a sorry and nodded her head. "It bothers me because it's all I've ever heard my entire life it seems." Ed stopped in his tracks and held out his hand as if accepting a hand shake from someone.

"Oh nice to meet you Ed, Al; so Alphonse you looking after your little brother? Oh what's this? Ed you're the older brother? Well sorry I never would have guess, seeing how you're so small." Ed said in a mocking tone. Sayla couldn't help but giggle. Ed let out an exasperated sigh before shoving his hands back in his pockets. They had come to a bridge that stood across a dam. Sayla looked over the side and down into the river shivering. Ed stood next to her as a cold breeze whipped across their faces.

"Hey if you're cold we can head back." Ed said. Sayla nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, let's head back." She said almost mechanically. Ed eyed her curiously wondering why she acted strangely sometimes. Sayla held out the leaf in front of her before letting the wind take it spiraling down into the water below.

Ed walked out the door wincing in the sunlight peering into the courtyard. He had been studying in the library when the clock sounded telling him it was nearly dinner time. Ed followed the sound of Alexander's barking in his search for Al. The air was colder than what he remembered from it being the past few days and he simply stared wondering when it had snowed. Alphonse, Sayla and Nina sat in the snow all looking up as he walked out.

"Hey brother." Al called out.

"We made angels brother." Nina called out to him.

:"Come on over and play Edward." Sayla said smiling happily underneath her hooded jacket. Ed stood wide eyed for a second before his face broke out in a smile and he jumped into the snow tumbling into a summersault.

"TA-DA!" He shouted standing up with bits of snow clinging to stray piece's of hair. Nina and Sayla laughed clapping their approval while Al only shook his head.

"Brother you show off." He said.

"Show off huh? I'll show you showing off." Ed said grabbing some snow crushing it into a ball.

"I don't think you want to do that brother." Al suggested.

"Really and why is that?" Ed asked. Before he knew it he was pummeled with snow balls. He fell to the ground staying still holding his breath.

"Little big brother?" Nina asked concerned.

"Don't worry Ed's fine he's just playing possum." Al said.

"I don't know there could be some brain damage." Sayla said standing up to brush herself off. Nina stood as well taking her hand and walking over with her to Edward.

"Big sister, little big brother isn't moving." Nina said on the verge of tears. Sayla gently kicked Edward's side.

"Get up Ed your starting to scare Nina." Sayla said. Ed couldn't help smile a little.

"See Nina he's fine, he's just being silly." Al said walking over to join them. Sayla let go of Nina's hand and knelt down next to Edward.

"Well we should move him out of here before he starts to stink the grounds up." She said. Ed sat up suddenly grabbing Sayla and taking her back to the ground with him. Nina screeched and jumped back a little as Sayla protested.

"Edward! Cut it out!" She half shouted half laughed. After a struggle and protests all four lay on the ground in the snow laughing. The sky was blue and the clouds moved slowly across the sky; it was peaceful. For that brief moment neither had a care in the world.

"I wish you could stay, I mean after you pass your test. It gets lonely with just dad." Nina said. The three sat up looking at the little girl as she sighed sadly. Edward thought for a moment before smiling. He picked up a twig and began drawing a transmutation circle in the fresh snow.

"What are you drawing little big brother?" Nina asked staring down at it curiously.

"A transmutation circle, see if I have a wish it helps it come true." Ed replied. "Okay. Ed said finishing the circle. "Now watch this Nina." Ed said placing his hands down on the circle. A bright blue light emitted from it as flowers sprouted from the snow and formed two wreaths. Nina's eyes widened as she emitted a small squeal.

"You made me and sister magic flowers!" She exclaimed happily and giggled as Edward put one wreath on Sayla's head and the other on Nina's.

"Decent work." A voice said from behind them. The small group turned to see none other than Maes Hughes sitting down beside them.

"Major Hughes." Ed said.

"Hey Sayla, didn't Roy say something about not having too much fun?" Maes asked with a wink. Sayla shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah well, you know how it is when Roy tells me to do something; I usually just go and do the opposite." She said with a smile.

"Right." Maes said with a smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well hey I came for you Ed. Can't let you work through your birthday." He said.

"He's right, that's today." Al said. Ed looked at him surprised.

"How did you know that? I haven't told anyone yet." He said.

"I'm in the department of investigations. I wouldn't be much of a major if I couldn't manage that." Nina's face suddenly drew down sadly.

"Don't look sad, you're all coming. I couldn't blow a birthday dinner and not invite his friend's right?" Maes said.

"Where's it going to be?" Al asked.

"My place, come on the cars in the front."

The house was very comfortable to say the least, big compared to most of the other houses in the area but not a mansion. The outside was a cheery yellow that enhanced the comfort of it. Inside was warm and simple a place that in the past had many happy gatherings of relatives and friends. No dark shadows lurked in the corners or closets, it was warm, bright, and brought a smile to all of their faces as they followed Maes inside.

"Welcome kids. I've heard a lot about you." A woman greeted. She was still fairly young, pretty with big eyes that shined as she talked.

"This is my lovely wife Gracia." Maes introduced.

"Your stomach's as big as a melon." Ed exclaimed.

Well yes." Gracia said slightly blushing

"You'll have to excuse Edward he has a tendency to state the obvious." Sayla said glancing at him.

"You're having a baby?" Al asked.

"Any day; there's a big fuss in my belly saying she wants to come out and see the world." She said. The four of them stared intently at her swollen stomach curiously.

"Wanna feel?" She asked catching Edward and Alphonse off guard. They backed away quickly seemingly embarrassed and a little disgusted.

"I do Mrs. Hughes." Nina said.

"Well go ahead Nina. How about you Sayla?" Gracia asked still smiling. Sayla nodded her head once as she placed her hand next to Nina's flat against Gracia's stomach.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Sayla said smiling.

"Sister I felt it move!" Nina exclaimed turning to Sayla.

"Yeah me too." She replied.

"That felt funny." Nina said giggling. Edward and Alphonse simply stared stoically. After the two girls had gotten their fill of feeling the baby's fluttery kicks the group moved into the dining room where they enjoyed a home cooked meal. Ed blushed slightly as Maes brought out a cake lit with twelve candles and he blew them out.

"Hey Edward." Sayla called from next to him. Ed looked up to see Sayla standing next to him.

"When'd you get there." He asked shoving some cake in his mouth.

"Just now I'm sorry I didn't get you anything but I hope this will do." Sayla said leaning closer to Ed. Ed stared his mouth still full of cake as she placed a light kiss against his cheek. Edward's eyes grew wide as his stomach fluttered uncontrollably. His face turned dark crimson as her lips pressed a little heavier against his cheek.

'If I turn my head a little then….' Ed thought to himself imagining how those lips would feel against his own but sat frozen unable to speak or even blink. Sayla backed away; the kiss had only lasted two seconds but was torturous eternity for Ed, and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday Edward." She said. Ed managed to swallow the cake down along with the immense lump in his throat and nod.

"Uh, thanks Sayla." He choked out his mouth dry. Sayla smiled obviously happy with her gift and sat back at the table across from Nina finishing her own cake.

"Who wants refills on their birthday tea?" Gracia asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Maes said. Gracia clutched her stomach and fell to the ground with a yelp. Maes ran over to her swiftly.

"Gracia!"

"Honey, it's here…" She said.

"The tea?" Maes asked confused.

"No the baby!" She quipped annoyed.

"But the doctor said not until next week."

"Well the baby just said now and I'm pretty sure she gets to choose."

"Uh, okay." Maes said reeling from surprise and shock. "Alright I'll get your bags."

"But the snow it's a blizzard outside." Al said pointing out the window. The snow fell fast and heavy outside the warm house, too much too fast.

"Right, you can't leave. I'll bring the doctor here." Maes said jumping up to grab his jacket. "You kids help her!" The four gasped and stared not sure what to say or do.

"How do we do that!" Ed asked frantically but Maes was already gone and out the door.

"I guess this count's as party games." Gracia said. Al helped her lay on the couch in the family room as Sayla brought her a blanket covering her.

"Okay, I've got the hot water bowl." Ed called from the doorway walking in with the steaming liquid.

"Thanks Edward. Set it on the floor next to me." Gracia said.

"Okay so what else?" Al asked.

"Well let's see we'll need plenty of fresh towels." She replied.

"Okay, I'm just glad your pain has passed." Al said more to himself. Gracia let out a moan accompanied by a muted scream as her body trembled. Ed and Al stared at each other as Sayla glanced out the window.

"He's been gone for so long. I wonder what's taking him." Sayla said aloud glancing at Ed from her position next to Gracia. Nina wiped her forehead gently with a towel.

"Yeah, he probably had to walk." Ed said trying to mask the worry on his face.

"I can't do this, I'm dieing!" Gracia suddenly screamed causing the children to scream in return. Sayla and Nina backed away quickly with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"What are we supposed to do? She said she's gonna die!" Al yelled frantically. Ed trembled; his legs threatening to give out on him.

"That's just an expression!" He yelled back at his brother as Gracia's scream crescendo through out the room bouncing off the walls making it louder before her body went limp and she was silent. Nina and Sayla screamed loudly tears already pouring down their faces. Ed and Al yelled softly in panic.

"Listen she's not dead she just fell asleep." Ed said trying to suppress his panic as well as everyone else's.

"I don't know, if you think of it like alchemy making life's expensive; you'd have to give something up." Al shouted.

"Childbirth is not alchemy you dope!" Ed quipped back as Sayla and Nina cried sobbing loudly. Gracia moved suddenly her face twisting in pain again.

"Looks she's alive!" Sayla said tears still streaming down her face.

"Can I do anything for you Mrs. Hughes?" Al asked.

"You...could…all stop…yelling." She replied. Edward clenched his hands together and gritted his teeth.

"Damn it all. Alchemy's the ultimate science. There has to be some way it can help her." He said frustrated.

"Little big brother, the water's very cold." Nina said her eyes puffy and her face still drawn down. Ed crouched down touching the sides of the large bowl. Static seemingly erupted from his hands as the bowl became hot to the touch and the water steamed close to boiling. Ed let out a small surprised yelp.

"Ed what did you do?" Sayla asked her eyes wide.

"Uhhh, I have no clue!" He nearly yelled back.

"You used alchemy! How did you use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" She said louder than she had intended to be.

"I don't know I just used my head." He replied. Gracia screamed again.

"I can feel its head now!" She yelled. The four kids backed up against the wall screaming again in complete panic.

"You can feel its head; what is that supposed to mean?" Ed screamed.

"Deliver it!" Al said gently shoving Sayla towards the couch.

"I'm not touching baby stuff!" Sayla screamed grabbing onto Edwards arm tightly for leverage. "Why me!"

"Because you're a girl!" Al yelled back.

"So! That doesn't mean I can do something like that."

"Al's right Sayla, I nominate you!" Ed said shaking her off of his arm and shoving her closer as well.

"But…! I don't know what to do!" She yelled her heart pounding loudly in her chest as her blood slammed into her face.

"Just….catch!" Gracia shouted. Sayla sucked in her breath and walked briskly to the couch lifting the blanket slightly to lie on top of Gracia's knees. Her face twisted in disgust.

"Ewwww! Sick, weak!" She exclaimed seeing the head already fully out. She placed a hand underneath the baby's neck as more of her began to emerge. "I didn't know this could do THAT!" Sayla said her disgust wearing off to show slight interest.

"It doesn't but…it is!" Gracia yelled as Sayla gently pulled grabbing underneath a shoulder pulling the rest of the baby girl out. Sayla held the messy baby in her hands staring her eyes wide.

"Clear out her mouth." Gracia managed to say.

"Uh, yeah." Sayla said placing a finger in the baby's mouth grabbing at the gooey blood rubbing it off against a towel. The little girl let out a wail as the door opened and Maes walked in with the doctor.

"I can take it from here." The doctor said taking the baby from Sayla.

"Uh, yeah." She said again backing away slowly until her back hit the wall even then her legs still moving as if trying to slink away. The umbilical cord was cut and the baby cleaned up before being handed to Gracia.

"I can't believe it she's so beautiful Gracia." Maes cried as tears streamed down his face.

"It's all thanks to you kids. I couldn't have done it without the birthday boy and his friends." She said smiling brightly.

"We didn't do anything." Ed said modestly smiling slightly. Gracia shook her head slightly.

"You were right by my side." She replied cuddling the screaming red infant. Ed stared intently amazed his eyes wide.

"Wake up sweetheart. Come on, snap out it." The doctor said suddenly.

He was standing next to Sayla whom had still said nothing. All eyes turned to look at her and gasped to see the look on her face. Tears streamed down her face as her body trembled, her eyes held almost no light in them as they remained wide. She was in shock. Al had seen her like that once before and had figured out the only way to bring her back from whatever daydream she was having. He rushed to her side and kneeled next to her grabbing her holding her too him in his strong arms.

"Sayla, it's okay. Come back to me Sayla, you're safe; I'm here, I'll protect you." He whispered softly. Sure enough Sayla's hands twitched and were soon brought around Alphonse as best she could.

"Post traumatic stress, huh?" Maes asked the doctor ignoring the biting wind as they stood out on his front stoop. The doctor nodded.

"Yes Mr. Hughes. I happened to notice a silver chain dangling from the girl's pocket. She's a state alchemist?" He asked. Maes was hesitant but nodded. "Does she participate in active cases?"

"Naturally." Maes replied.

"That explains it. Are you her legal guardian?" He asked. Maes shook his head.

"She doesn't have one. In the states eyes the day Sayla passed the exam she as an adult." Maes said.

"Yes of course. I suggest that if you care for the welfare of that girl you have her mental wellness evaluated. Good night Mr. Hughes." The doctor said walking down the stairs and out into the street. Maes stood stunned unable to utter a response.


	6. Full Steam Ahead

_Thank you to XHer Ink StainX and toak-f for reviewing, I appreciate it greatly. Alright so let's get started again._

Edward and Alphonse lay in bed later that night after regailing Mr. Tucker of their 'adventure.' Sayla had remained quiet the rest of the night mostly only nodding her head and giving short replies retiring early. Ed stared at the ceiling unable to get the look on Sayla's face out of his head. It had been amazing to watch a new life come into the world and they had all been speechless but Sayla had been more than speechless, she was shocked into silence. There had to be something that Ed didn't know, that Al did.

"Seriously brother I have no idea why she does that. It happened once before shortly after we met her. You were sleeping and I was in another room reading when I heard her crying. When I got to her she was in a corner of the room just rocking back and forth sobbing." Al said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ed asked sitting up staring at his brother.

"It had been a long day and I got her to calm down pretty quick so there was no need too." He replied. Ed sighed lying back against his pillow thinking over the days events.

"That alchemy stuff didn't really any at all, nothing a hot water heater couldn't do." He said after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Yeah." Al agreed.

"Now mom's on the other hand; there's your miracle. Gracia did something tonight that alchemists couldn't do in a thousand years no strings attached." Ed said.

"Our mom did…it too." Al said hesitantly. Ed sat up to look at his younger brother his auto-mail clanking in protest.

"Al, you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Do you think I was that soft when I was born, and warm?" Al asked.

"Of course you were, you were still soft when you were five." Ed said with a snicker. Al clutched the blankets closer to him in his gauntlets staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, yeah." He said trying to laugh as well bringing the blankets over his head sobbing tearlessly. Ed looked away and out the window at the snow that still whipped around his heart aching as his stomach churned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered feeling tears burning hot behind his eyelids as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Day in and day out Edward and Alphonse studied. Ed had tried several times to transmute with out a circle but proved in vain. After several weeks of Sayla's half responses and nods she pulled both boys into the kitchen to discuss the upcoming exam.

"It's always the same, written test, an interview then practical skills. There's no way to know how many people will apply but the state only accepts one or two each year." She stated staring more at the wall then at Ed or Al.

"One or two people; you're kidding me." Ed said.

"It's rough." She replied with a slight shrug.

"Uh, what kind of stuff do they do in the interview?" Al asked nervously.

"It varies I guess, with me they just asked questions but I've heard that physical exams are pretty common too." Sayla replied.

"Oh, you don't say." Al said looking down at the table.

"After that if you pass those two you move onto the third challenge, practical skills." Sayla continued. "Half bring results of their research like Mr. Tucker did and half perform on the spot like I did. You guys have a plan right?" Ed and Al looked up in surprise quickly excusing themselves to the room they shared.

"Damn it, what am I gonna do? I didn't think I'd need a demonstration." Ed said. Al stared at the floor.

"And what about a physical; they could open up my armor and find out there's nothing inside." He said his soul filled eyes dimming to thin slits.

"Hey maybe you could stuff Alexander in there and pretend you're a talking dog." Ed said smiling.

"I don't think that's very funny brother." Al replied back. Nina's tired muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sister, why do you have your ear pressed to big brother and really big brother's door?" She asked followed by a yawn. Sayla heard a one of the beds squeak as foot steps went to the door, Edwards from the sound of it. Sayla scooped Nina up in her arms and quickly ducked down the hallway to the room she had been sharing with the little girl. She laid her down in the bed and covered her with her blankets.

"Well?" Nina asked as Sayla shut off the light and climbed into the trundle bed.

"What?" She asked lying down.

"Why did you have your ear pressed to the brother's door?" She asked again.

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep Nina." Sayla replied followed by silence.

The day of the exams the three, along with Nina who had thrown a tantrum, were picked up and dropped off in front of central headquarters. Sayla once again wore her military uniform with her hair clipped back on top of her head with a few spiky strands sticking out from the bun it was in.

"Okay I have to go in ahead before the testers do so just sit tight until they unlock the doors." She said walking away. She walked up the stairs giving a tight salute to the soldiers in front of the doors and flashed her credentials gaining access to the building.

"Sayla can be so different." Al said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well one minute she's joking around like a regular kid and the next she's an official. It's just strange it all." He replied. Ed nodded in agreement.

"I get the feeling that Sayla is complicated, maybe even more than what she realizes." Ed said.

"All alchemists taking the exam today please go down the hall into the exam room." An officer stated in a loud clear voice. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other and nodded.

"This is it." Al said.

"Yeah, moment of truth." Ed said as they walked up the stairs. Nearly two hours later a very disheveled Edward and Alphonse exited the building, Nina promptly ran over to them.

"Big brother's, how'd it go?" She asked.

"I didn't finish and my wrist feels like spaghetti." Ed replied.

"I got through it but next comes the interview." Al said nervously. In Roy's office Sayla dropped the results of Edward and Alphonse's exams on his desk. He quickly scanned them over and sighed.

"I never guessed that the younger would pass it too." Roy stated staring at Sayla in deep contemplation.

"Is that a problem sir?" Riza asked. Roy didn't reply just stared at Sayla who nodded once in understanding.

"Sir." She said with a salute and exited his office. Riza stared at the door for a few minutes after the girl had left before turning back to Roy, it was as if they could read each other's minds at times knowing exactly what the other felt and thought giving her a cold feeling down her spine. She dismissed it knowing well the circumstances they had been through together and left it at that.

Sayla walked over the soft ground where only the day before snow must have been. Spring was approaching fast bringing with it the promise's of new beginning making her feel even worse for what she was about to do. Ed stood up as Sayla motioned for them both to follow her, as usual Al followed suit.

"Alphonse listen to me carefully, you have to drop out of the exam." Sayla said.

"What?" Al asked uncertain if he had heard right.

"Drop out or I'm pulling you out." She said her voice suddenly becoming clipped.

"You can't say that! I've worked so hard for months, you know I have! I'm not dropping out now!" Al said tightly clenching his hand into a fist. Ed stared at the ground his mind working a mile a minute.

"If you want to go on with out revealing your past you have no choice." She said sternly.

"That's not good enough! I'm not getting split from my brother." He replied.

"Easy Al." Ed said his mind finally resting knowing it was for the best. "You remember what Aunt Pinako said right? State alchemists are military and get thrown into service when ever war breaks out. You have to do what they say and even hurt people for some good you don't understand. It means you're a dog of the state with a leash around you're neck." Ed said.

"But…Ed." Al said trying to interrupt his brother but unable to find the right words.

"One of us has to join to get what we need but we both don't have too. Let me go alone and I promise to fix things, get us back the way we were." Ed said determination clear on his face.

"Brother…." Al said knowing well that Edward was right. He could never go to war and hurt, or even kill, another person. Edward was smarter and stronger emotionally then he was. His brother could handle it, with a heavy heart Alphonse gave a quick nod to Sayla indicating he would pull out.

"Come on Ed. You can't be late for you're interview." Sayla said sounding more like herself again. Ed held his brother's gaze for a few moments longer before walking beside Sayla as she led him to the interview room. Ed opened the heavy ornamental glancing around the dark room as a bright spotlight turned on illuminating the center of the room. Ed brought a hand to cover his eyes quickly before taking in what he saw before him.

'A chair with three legs, it shouldn't keep its balance.' He thought to himself.

"Take a seat. Alchemy is the science of balance, if you have the gift it will not refuse you." King Bradley said from his seat. Sayla stood at one end of the desk while Roy stood on the other. Her heart pounded as her stomach went hay wire while Edward simply stood still not moving.

"Go on Edward, state alchemist's can not be afraid." Bradley said. Ed's look of slight surprise turned to determination as he walked forward sitting down on the chair.

"Very good." Bradley said smiling. "Now tell me why you want to be an alchemist for our military."

"Because…" Ed said thinking what answer would be the right one.

"I'm waiting." Bradley said as Roy and Sayla looked on.

"Because I made a promise to the only family I've got left." Ed replied. "I told him I'd become an alchemist and service to the state. Take all the good and bad that comes with it." Sayla nodded in approval but didn't say anything until later that night. She knocked on their bedroom door sitting on the side of Edwards's bed.

"Sayla, do think we did the right thing?" Ed asked. Sayla sighed.

"I don't know Ed but I know this, the two of you don't belong here." She said looking at Alphonse. "You belong at home, where you should be; the way you're both supposed to be and I'm not going to lie to you Edward, being a state alchemist sucks. Being thrown around to where ever they feel like tossing you when ever they feel like it. It's not fun but it seems like it's your best option."

"Brother I don't want to be in this suit anymore." Al said sitting up. "I want to feel things again. It's strange, we've been right beside each other this entire time but I can't remember what your skin feels like or how you smell." Edward and Sayla stared at him for a moment before he began to sob.

"Oh Al..." Sayla said standing up and trying to take him in a hug. Ed clenched his fists knowing that he was making the right decision for Al's sake.

The next day Edward, Alphonse and Nina stood outside central headquarters while Sayla went ahead like the previous day.

"I'm off." Ed said glancing back at Al and Nina.

"Uh, not yet." Nina said. Ed turned back around glancing at her. She giggled nervously putting her hands behind her back.

"Go ahead Nina." Al said. She hesitated before walking closer to Ed holding out a piece of paper to him.

"I made something for you." She said. Ed took the paper unfolding it and gasped. Staring up at him were crayon drawn pictures of himself, Al, Nina, Sayla and Alexander; complete with a transmutation circle. He lowered the paper to see her blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"It's a circle to help you're wish." She said with a giggle.

"Its great thanks Nina." Ed said with a smile. He glanced up at Alphonse nodding his head once before walking into the headquarters. The alchemists were led outside to a courtyard where a large area was set with grass, tree's and water. A small mountain even jutted out of the ground sitting next to a glacier surrounded by snow.

:"Welcome to the practical skills exam. We've provided you with some material for your alchemy." Bradley said as he stood before them once again with Sayla and Roy standing towards the end of the line. "You may use them to create whatever you see fit." Bradley continued. Ed listened intently taking in his surroundings.

"Geez, nice guidelines but what am I supposed to create to impress them?" He wondered aloud. He heard the hissing sound of alchemy and searched until his eyes caught a large stone pillar shooting out of the ground. The alchemist sat on the ground and forced an exhausted smile. Sweat shone on his face as he tried to stand up but faltered.

"Impressive detail but he used so much energy he wore himself out." One of the officers commented. Sayla walked over to stand close to Ed and glanced at him.

"You can't get tired?" He asked her quietly.

"Out of my way." A man said walking past the two. Two large trees' fell onto the array he had drawn and tossed some water on top of it.

"What's he cooking?' Ed wondered staring intently. The alchemist put his hands down on the ground as the light of transmutation shone brightly around him. A large paper balloon rose out of the transmutation and into the air slowly.

"Nicely done." Sayla whispered impressed.

"Tree's and water into a hydrogen paper blimp." Ed said softly to himself. A small corner of the blimp ripped open sending the air gushing out as it spiraled out of control hurling towards the alchemist that had created the tower as he sat horrified watching it come closer still unable to stand.

"That's not good." Roy said placing a glove on his left hand as the blimp ended up speared on the top of the cement column the tip cracking dangerously. Sayla put a foot forward to run as she clapped her hands brining them to her throat.

"Sayla wait!" Roy shouted grabbing her roughly by the shoulder to stop her. Sayla looked up at him her hands halfway to their intended destination point when Roy motioned towards Ed whom was running full force to the column clapping his hands. He placed his hands flat against it as a brilliant transmutation took place causing the onlookers to shield their eyes. In a flash the column and blimp were gone as a rain of flower petals fell to the ground. The onlookers gasped staring at the spot that had nearly turned deadly amazed.

"Alchemy with out circles…" Roy stated impressed.

"I think we've found our alchemist." Bradley said equally impressed. Edward stood in silent awe staring at his hands as a satisfied smile crossed his lips. Sayla could barely contain her excitement as Ed was congratulated by the fuehrer as well as many revered military personal and alchemists alike. It wasn't until they were outside of head quarters and she saw Alphonse and Nina that she ran over happily nearly tripping over her own to feet.

"Edward passed! Ed's a state alchemist! He won!" She yelled excitedly jumping up and down. Al laughed his eyes brightening as his brother smiled at him giving him a thumbs up. After some celebration high fives the four made their way back to the Tucker estate.

The sun set as they walked coming to the bridge as a warm breeze passed by. Ed continued to glance at his hands from time to time still amazed.

"Al today marks a big turning point for us." Ed said stopping to look back at his brother. "It's full speed ahead now and if dead ends come we'll find another way." He continued. Al nodded securing Nina better on his shoulders. Sayla smirked walking ahead a ways figuring to let them have their moment.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Ed called after her. Sayla turned letting her hair down in the process so it hung down to her shoulders.

"I was letting you two have you're moment." She said smiling.

"You're still going to help us right Sayla?" Al asked. Sayla's smile faded as she stared at him.

"You want me too?' She asked.

"Well you technically started this journey with us so why not?" Al asked. "Unless you don't want too." Sayla ran back over to them shaking her head.

"How could I not want too?" She asked happily. Ed smiled nodding his head once.

"That's it then, it's settled together we'll find a way to get back you're body." Ed said putting his hand up in a fist towards the center of their small semi circle.

"And when that day comes you'll get you're body back as well." Sayla said placing her hand against his in a fist as well. Al nodded joining in on the oath. No matter what they would prevail.


	7. Altercation

_I seriously debated writing the seventh episode down, the Nina one, but decided not too. One so I woulnd't put myself through that because it's so sad and secondly while I like the way I've integrated my character I need to start writing more from my head then just copying._

"Could you please check again ma'am I know that we made a reservation." Al requested. The hotel lobby receptionist sighed opening the file again for the guest and reservation list.

"Name again." She said rudely.

"Sayla Hosner or try Edward or Alphonse Elric." He replied. She scanned down with her finger her eyes lighting for a moment.

"Yeah you guys HAD a reservation." She said turning the book so Al could see and pointing at it with a slender finger. "Unfortunately you weren't here before five in the afternoon so we had to give it away to someone else." She stated smugly closing the book quickly and replacing it behind her.

"But that wasn't our fault!" Al protested. "Our train was delayed besides Sayla called you guys and she was told it wouldn't be problem, that you'd keep our rooms!" The woman simply shrugged with an uncaring smirk on her face.

"Well sorry buddy but I don't know anything about that." She replied taking out a nail file going to work on her nails. Alphonse sighed glancing back at Edward and Sayla. For nearly three weeks they had trudged through forest to find a small town where supposedly the philosopher's stone was being forged but again nothing. There was always nothing, for the past two years. It always started with one of them reading something or hearing from someone that somewhere the stone was out there. They would get excited and board the first train out most times for days on end to be dropped off in the middle of nowhere only too find after a lot of trouble on their parts that it wasn't true, it was always just a rumor. Then they would get depressed and mope around for about two hours, three tops before they'd swear that next time would be different; next time they'd find it. As Al took in the sight of his weary older brother and 'sister' he couldn't help but feel guilty. They were dirty almost beyond recognition grime smothered their faces as dark circles lingered under their eyes. Clothes were torn and just as filthy as their occupants as they sat in a chair curled up against each other eyes already closed. Alphonse would never get tired or feel the ache they felt in their limbs. Alphonse hated them in a sense for putting themselves through this hell each and every time but still he couldn't help but admire them as well for their determination, strength and smiles through the pain.

"Is there any rooms available? Please, we'll take anything." Al said turning his attention back to the receptionist. She rolled her eyes and groaned mumbling to herself as she took out the book again.

"Only one but it's a single with a queen sized bed." She stated blowing on one of her nails as she filed it.

"We'll take it." Al said. "How much?"

"Eight hundred sens a night." She replied. Al took out some money from the small pouch he carried and dropped it on the desk.

"Sold." He said as she placed it in the cash box and grabbed for the key thrusting it at him.

"Room three sixty-eight." She said still more fascinated with her grooming.

"Thanks." Al said grabbing it and hurrying over to his companions. He took hold of Ed's shoulder and gently shook it.

"Brother, hey brother come on." He said softly. Ed opened his eyes wide looking around before stretching emitting a loud yawn.

"Where we goin' Al?" He asked apparently still half asleep.

"To our room." Al said. Ed nodded yawning again and poked Sayla in the arm.

"Get up, we're being relocated." He said. Sayla moaned slapping his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" She hollered repositioning herself in the chair.

"Fine stay, see if I give a damn but I'm going to bed." Ed said staggering off in a direction he didn't even know. Al sighed picking Sayla up.

"You really wouldn't have left her out there would you brother?" Al asked as he handed Edward the key.

"Right now I really could care less." Ed stated rubbing his eyes. "I just want a shower and bed."

"Oh uh brother there's something you should know." Al said as they stopped in front of the door. Ed put the key in the lock and turned it stepping into the room.

"What's that Al?" He asked flicking on the light taking off his coat tossing it in a corner.

"Well, you see…" Al began but was interrupted.

"Wow! Look at this bed is gigantic, man am I gonna sleep good tonight!" Ed said flopping down on the bed and snuggling the pillows.

"You have to share." Al said. Ed looked at him and smirked.

"Sure I'll share with you if you wanna lay down Alphonse." He replied. Al shook his head.

"No not with me brother." Al said glancing down at Sayla whom was sound asleep in his arms. Ed followed his gaze as the cold realization hit him.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as Sayla? Wha…What happened to her room?" Ed asked frantically sleep temporarily forgotten.

"Our room's were given away and this was the only one they had left." Al explained. Ed stared at his sleeping friend and gulped. Sayla had become his commanding officer once she had been promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel as per Colonel Mustangs ruling but she was more than that to him, so much more. She was his comrade, his ally, his friend, his sister and of course the love of his life. Every time they happened bump hands or on the occasion heads it was nothing short of magic. Her warmth excited his senses only making her more desirable to him affirming the fact in his mind that they would be together romantically one day but that was while they were conscious. They had slept in the same room together but never in the same bed. Would it be awkward? What happened if his hand touched something that was off limits? Would she be angry? Or would she welcome it? The sudden thought flashed through his mind with such intensity he could feel the heat resonating off of his cheeks as his ears burned.

"Brother after everything you've gone through lately I don't want to see you sleeping on the floor. You deserve a warm, comfortable bed. Please just deal with it at least for my sake." Al said placing Sayla down on the bed next to Edward. He stared at her for a moment realizing that even covered in dirt and pine tree resin she was still gorgeous. Ed nodded knowing that as long as he was comfortable it would make Alphonse happy.

"Good. I'll go get a wash cloth so I can at least clean her face and hands." Al said walking towards the bath room. Ed sat up untying his hair and running his hands through the greasy strands allowing them to hang messily in his face. He glanced back at her as Al came out with a damp cloth.

"I'm gonna wash up." Ed said going into the bathroom. The hot water kissed his scared flesh like a blessing from an angel. He groaned as the kinks the auto-mail caused in his back ceased to a dull roar as he reached for the soap working it into lather across his chest. He smiled recalling the happiness in Al's voice when Ed relented. Aside from finding the stone Al's happiness was their number one priority especially Sayla whom doted on Alphonse as if he were a baby which was what she actually sometimes called him. Ed in turn called him the spoiled baby but it didn't seem to upset his brother in any way shape or form. He enjoyed the attention that Sayla lavished upon him and Ed was eternally grateful that he wasn't the only person who cared so deeply for Al but he couldn't help but feel jealous as Sayla held his hand or gently kissed Al's 'cheek'. Touches and kisses that Al couldn't feel that Edward would have killed to receive but he kept it to himself knowing that one day Sayla would see the looks of longing on his face and hear the words of love that he masked behind common conversation, one day she would realize how much she meant to him. Ed shut off the water and stepped out of the tub wiping a towel quickly across his body stepping back into his blue shorts deciding to sleep shirtless. He walked into the room and nearly toppled over.

"Al! You took her clothes off?" Ed practically shrieked.

"Only her shirt and pants! See she's still decent, I couldn't let her sleep in those filthy clothes anymore!" He retorted bringing a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. Ed gulped as he broke out into a cold sweat.

'Okay so now we're both just in our underwear but its okay because we're just friends. I can do this, I can do this.' Ed thought closing his eyes tightly for a moment before letting out a breath of air and climbed into bed next to her. She was facing him her eyes twitching underneath their lids as she dreamed. Her mouth was slightly parted allowing warm air to escape in soft wisps. Ed made his way under the covers as his hand reached out gently to brush a strand of hair off her cheek.

"Night Al." Ed said.

"Good night brother." Al said sitting in a corner of the room where he could stare out the window. Edward edged slightly closer to Sayla feeling the warmth of her skin as it seeped into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

Edward ran over to his mother proudly showing her what he had created.

"Ed where…did you get that from?" She asked taking the small figurine in her hand and examined it.

"I made it." Ed said proudly. She looked at him for a second before looking over the metal horse again.

"Made it? How?" She asked.

"With alchemy!" Edward exclaimed. His mother looked at him slightly shocked before her face broke into a smile.

"With out a doubt you are you're father's son." She said placing down the laundry basket next to her.

"I have to go to Winry's to fix some of her toys that got broke." He said. The sky suddenly turned dark and overcast causing him to advert his attention to it.

"Too bad you couldn't fix me." His mother said. Ed glanced back up at her as her sweet smile turned to a wicked one as blood spewed from it and smeared down her dress. Edward backed away as her dead eyes stared back at him.

"Why couldn't you bring me back Edward? Why?" She asked reaching out an icy hand to him. Ed tripped and fell on the ground unable to move as panic took hold of him. Tears cascaded down his face as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Edward, Edward….Edward, Ed….Edward….Ed"

Edward sat bolt upright in bed with a scream. He clutched his chest as he panted loudly.

:"Ed are you okay? You started to thrash around and cry." Sayla said kneeling on the bed next to him. Edward continued to pant as he took in his surroundings, the hotel room.

"It was…so…." He began.

"A dream Edward; it was only a dream." Sayla said. Ed stared at her for a moment before bursting into tears. He buried his face in his hands sobbing loudly distantly he felt Sayla's arms wrap around him.

"It hurt's so much." He choked out.

"It's okay, you're safe. It wasn't real Ed, it wasn't real." She soothed placing her face against his head as he buried his face into her chest. His warm tears welled against chest and falling down into her training bra.

"It's…my fault." He moaned. "Every thing is my fault."

"No it's not. You can't take the blame or guilt for everything Edward you have to learn to share the burden." Sayla replied.

"Why burden someone else with my problems? It's bad enough I got you involved in all of this, if I had known I never would have…"

"Problems? I don't see any problems." Sayla said.

"Yeah right." Ed said regaining himself somewhat.

"There aren't any, besides I'm only here for the train ride." She said giving him a final tight embrace before holding him out to her at arm's length. "All better?" She asked. Ed nodded his head once smiling softly at her.

"Yeah." He said hoping that everything he was feeling for her in that moment she could read in his eyes but as usual she simply smiled nodded and went to shower. Ed laid down on the bed bringing the blankets up over his head. One day she'd notice him, they'd be together. He pictured living with Sayla in Resembool after they restored Al's body, speaking of Al…Ed stood up and knocked on the bathroom door as the water started.

"Whaaat?" Sayla asked annoyed.

"Where's my brother?" He asked.

"He went for a walk. Said he needed some air." She replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Why?" Sayla asked.

"No reason, I just noticed he wasn't here is all." Ed replied.

"Don't worry, he said he wouldn't be long." She said.

"Nah, I'm not worried. Al can definitely take care of himself." After both had showered and changed into cleaner clothes they decided to seek out Alphonse instead of having him go to them. Ed and Sayla walked down the street's of Atioke city, which was nothing more than an oversized town, stopping to look at shops or sidewalk merchants simply chatting as they usually did. Sayla covered her eyes and smiled waving enthusiastically. Ed followed her gaze seeing Al was well but something was wrong. He wasn't waving back. Sayla realized this too quickly and soon both were rushing to his side.

"Al are you okay?" Ed asked. Al only drew his knee's closer to his chest.

"Alphonse what's wrong sweetie?" Sayla asked placing a hand over one of his. Al let out a sob that nearly made his entire body convulse.

"Freak!" A voice yelled out from across the street. Ed and Sayla looked in the direction and saw three kids, two boys and one girl, pointing and laughing at them.

"Aw, how sweet his freaky friends are here to play with him." The girl yelled laughing.

"Nah, their probably his tamers come to take him back to the freak show!" One of the boys stated.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to our faces!" Ed shouted clenching a fist at them.

"OOOO! You sure are tough for a midget!" The girl yelled. Ed growled in an animalistic way but was held back by Sayla.

"Leave it be Ed. Come on let's get Alphonse back to the hotel." She said.

"Hey baby forget about them and come chill with us." The other boy said.

"Yeah we can make it worth your while." The other replied.

"You couldn't pay me enough to hang with you losers!" Sayla shouted back trying to get Al to stand. "Come on, its okay Al. The quicker we get out of here the quicker there isn't any blood shed." She said glancing over at Edward whom was seeing nothing but red.

"Loser? Look at you, where'd you buy your clothes at a second hand yard sale." The girl shouted.

"My clothes may be worn but at least I don't dress like a prostitute." Sayla retorted. The girl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"You gonna take that from her?" One of the guys said.

"Hell no! Listen up bitch, you, the dwarf and dumpster need to get out of here, now!" The girl yelled. Sayla let go of Alphonse's hand and her hold on Edward.

"That's it! I'm tired of listening to you insult them!" Sayla said running across the street her fists bared. Before the girl knew what hit her she was on the ground her lip split.

"Come on let's go bitch!" Sayla shouted ready to land another blow.

"What's going on here?" A man's voice said from behind. The girl jumped up quickly running to his side.

"Daddy, that girl she attacked me!" The girl stated. The man, whom was a police officer, looked at his daughter.

"Daddy, oh doesn't that just freakin' figure!" Sayla said tossing her hands into the air. "Look she was harassing us! My friends were…."

"Save it." He said grabbing Sayla by the arm roughly and handcuffing her hands behind her back.

"Hey wait! You can't arrest her, she's a state alchemist!" Ed shouted running across the street.

"Listen kid I don't care if she's the presidents daughter okay? No one fights on my streets, right princess?" He asked turning towards his daughter. The girl nodded smiling smugly.

"That's right daddy." She replied.

"Ed call Roy. Tell him what's going on." Sayla said. "And take my pocket watch too. I don't want anything to happen to it." She said. Ed nodded taking the watch out of her pants pocket.

"Hang in there Sayla and we'll fix this." Ed said facing her.

"I know you will Ed." She said before being hauled off to jail.


	8. The Fuerhers Ball

To say that Roy Mustang was surprised to get a call from Edward was an understatement but to hear from him that Sayla had been arrested ended in dead silence.

"Hello? Hey are you there? Didn't you hear what I just said Colonel? Sayla's been arrested by some back water sheriff that won't let her out!" Ed shouted into the receiver. Roy stared blankly ahead at the stack of papers that sat in front of him processing what was just said to him.

"What?" He asked feeling his temperature rise.

"Sayla has been arrested, they won't let us post bail; you are the only one that can get her out of there." Ed said slowly getting irritated. Roy simply blinked a few times as Ed fumed having to pull the phone away from his ear as Roy began laughing loudly.

"This isn't funny, it's serious!" Ed yelled.

"Don't worry about it full metal. You and Al just get on the next train to h.q. stat. Understood?" Roy ordered.

"But colonel we can't just..." Ed began.

"Get here on the double full metal or else." Roy said before the line went dead. Ed placed the phone back on its holder and hanging his head down.

"Crud." He said noticeably pouting. After persuasion and reassurances he managed to get Alphonse on the train. Morale was at an all time low to say the least as Ed sat silently his hands drawn into fists as they rested against his legs while Al was too depressed to even move. Besides the fact that Sayla had been arrested the local's had upset him beyond consolation and Edward didn't have the patience or the sympathy to deal with it at that point in time but Sayla would have. The two trudged off the train and onto h.q. They walked up the stairs down the hall and opened the door to the colonel's office.

"Hey guys!" Ed and Al stared wide eyed at Sayla as she sat at the large table that took up most of the room and greeted them with a smile.

"Sayla!" They both said in unison as Alphonse ran to her embracing her tightly. Sayla laughed as he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"How the in the hell did you get here so fast?" Ed wondered staring at her.

"I told you not to worry about it full metal." Roy said from behind the paper he read. "Of course Sayla there is something now you have to do for me."

"Yeah, yeah, equivalent exchange; name it." She replied as Al put her back down.

"As you already know the fuehrer ball is coming up. It would really be in your best interest to attend." He said. Sayla groaned as a thought occurred to her.

"Aw, man it's a shame I don't have a date." She replied. "Oh well, too bad."

"Not to worry dear sister of mine, full metal's attending as well. Aren't you Edward?" Roy asked lowering his paper slightly. Sayla stared dumb founded at him for a moment opening her mouth in protest.

"I'll take Sayla." Ed blurted out. Sayla turned to stare at him in shock at his sudden out burst.

"You mean you want to go to a military function brother?" Al asked the first one finding the ability to talk again. Ed's mind raced desperately trying to grasp anything for an answer as to why he had replied so quickly and with such enthusiasm as that.

"Thanks Ed. I really appreciate you going with me seeing how it's going to be so boring and all." Sayla said. "Oh no, the ball's only a week away! I have to get a dress and my nails are a wreck! Ah, my hair!" Sayla exclaimed running out of the room.

"Hey Sayla wait for me!" Al called after her exiting as well.

"You're welcome." Roy said reading his paper again.

"For what?" Ed asked turning around to face him.

"Why don't you just tell Sayla how you feel Ed?" Roy said. Ed felt his face turn a deep crimson red as he clenched his fist.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ed stated stuttering slightly. Roy smirked fighting the urge to laugh.

"Look let me give you some advice kid; tell her how you feel now before it's too late." Roy said.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Ed asked unclenching his fist. Roy didn't say anything only read his paper. "Well?"

"Women are required to wear evening gown ball style dresses while men their military uniforms. I'm sure this won't be a problem considering what you get out of it." Roy said folding his paper and placing it on his desk.

"That being?" Ed asked trying to stop his hands from shaking. Roy just stared at him and shook his head.

"Stop playing dumb Edward, it doesn't suit you." He replied.

For the next week Sayla shopped for her dress along with Riza and Maria as Al helped Edward transmute an authentic looking uniform. To say that Ed was picky about it was an understatement, he was downright anal.

"Brother I don't see what's wrong with it this time." Al said examining the blue jacket. Ed sighed pulling at one of the sleeves.

"It's just, not right. It needs to be longer." Ed said.

"Edward if it's any longer it will cover your knees; brother trust me, its fine." Al replied. Ed sighed again looking in the stand up mirror at his reflection.

"You know Alphonse, seeing myself in this uniform finally makes it all real for me; I'm just a pawn of the military." Ed said with a slight frown.

"I hope you have fun brother." Al said sitting down on the bed. Ed glanced at his younger brother's reflection.

"I'm sorry you can't go Al." Ed said regretfully.

"Yeah that's what Sayla said too but it's you guy's night Ed. Besides Sayla's going to make it up to me she said." Al said happily as Ed noticed his eyes light up. He never would have even noticed if Sayla had never pointed it out to him. After a year of traveling for the stone one stormy night Ed and Sayla had been separated from Al; Ed was distraught beyond any cognitive thought and had broken down completely. He had crumpled to the ground in a rain soaked sobbing heap moaning about how Al couldn't eat, sleep or even show any physical emotion. Sayla rubbed his back compassionately gently pointing out that there was a slight light in the holes of Al's helmet when it was connected to the rest of his body; when he was happy it was brighter while sadness dimmed it tremendously to the point of being nonexistent. Ed simply hadn't been paying close enough attention. Ed saw the light in his brother's eyes now accompanying the excitement in his voice causing Ed to smirk.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess why; is it a trip to the toy store?" Ed asked knowing his brother and friend too well. Al nodded his head excitedly.

"Yep, I can get anything I want then afterwards we're going to the pet store but I can't get anything there of course but it's still fun to look." Al said. Ed turned around and stood up straight.

"So it looks good?" He asked. Al gave him a thumb's up.

"Definitely; styling brother."

"You ready for this full metal?" Roy asked his black hair slicked back as opposed to it usually hanging in his face.

"I, uh think so." Ed said uncertainly. The uniform he wore still gave him an uneasy feeling but it was for Sayla. He could barely believe that they were going on a date; formal dress with food and dancing, no worries just the two of them. Ed wanted to run inside his dorm room and hide but he stood his ground.

"You bought a corsage for your date right?" Roy asked.

"A what?" Ed asked confused. Roy tossed the small white box at him which Ed caught.

"Good for you I figured you wouldn't. That's for Sayla." Roy said. A car pulled up and stopped. The driver promptly stepped out opening the back passenger door. Riza was the first to step out her long dress sweeping across the ground as she let it down.

"Come on Sayla, it's alright." She said extending her hand into the car. Sayla grasped her hand hitching her dress slightly as she stepped out. Her hair was pinned back lying atop her head in a bun with strands hanging down loosely. Her dress was spaghetti strap lilac in color tight at the torso accentuating her developing curves. At the waist it flared out reaching the floor. Ed stared at her his mouth hanging open slightly ajar.

"Watch and learn full metal." Roy said walking up to Riza and taking her hand in his. He laid a soft kiss against it before opening the box and took out the corsage pinning it on her dress.

"Thank you colonel." She said as he offered his arm to her. Sayla and Ed stared at each other both clearly uncomfortable. Roy cleared his throat breaking Edwards's trance. He slowly walked to Sayla taking her hand in his but unable to copy Roy's suave maneuver. Instead he opened the box noting that this one was a bracelet type style and slipped it on her wrist.

"Thank you Edward. It's so pretty." Sayla said smiling.

"You're welcome." Ed said softly offering his arm the way Roy had which Sayla readily accepted.

"Now for the fun part." Roy said sarcastically with a smile to boot. Ed and Sayla glanced at each other uneasily but continued walking inside none other than the fuehrer mansion. They were greeted at the door by the butler alongside other military personnel and lead to the ball room where they could hear talking and laughter inside.

"Now presenting General Sten Ismal; accompanied by Sanya Ismal." A voice said from inside as the next in line entered the ball room. Ed and Sayla paled considerably as Roy walked along beside them.

"You never said anything about being announced Roy." Sayla whispered glaring at him.

"If I had neither one of you would have shown up. Besides be grateful, only the important people are announced." He said smiling. "Aw, what's wrong full metal? No witty come back?"

"I…hate…you." Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't bother to thank me. Now listen when the two of you are announced walk in up to the fuehrer; Ed bow, Sayla curtsy then go off on your merry way." Roy said as they neared the door.

"Now presenting Colonel Roy Mustang; flame alchemist accompanied by first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy and Riza walked into the room walking straight. Both stopped in front of the fuehrer. Roy bowed while Riza curtsied before both walked off to the side.

"Oh god Ed; I'm so nervous." Sayla said softly moving closer to Ed.

"Yeah me too, I feel like running in the other direction." He said. Sayla nodded in agreement.

"Now presenting Lieutenant Colonel Sayla Hosner, singing alchemist; accompanied by Major Edward Elric, full metal alchemist." Both walked stiffly in the room glancing off to the sides nervously.

"There are so many people here and their all watching us." Ed said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Good thing we're not paranoid or anything." Sayla replied. Ed gave her a side glance that she caught.

"Well not right now anyways." She said.

"So good of you both to come." Bradley said formally. Ed bowed while Sayla curtsied respectively before they hurried off to the side both their blushes turning down slightly. Officers and their wives walked over practically lining up for the chance to meet the alchemist of the people as well as the singing alchemist. They were commended on their service to the state as well as getting such influential positions at such young ages.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Riza asked as the two could barely be seen through the crowd surrounding them.

"Why should I? Nothing wrong with accepting a little praise." Roy say. He sipped a glass of champagne trying to ignore the stare he was receiving from his date.

"Fine, fine." He sighed handing her the glass to hold and made his way through the crowd.

"Lieutenant colonel Hosner, Major Elric. May I speak with the two of you?" Roy said grabbing the two by the hand leading them away out to the balcony.

"Thanks Roy." Sayla said once they were safely outside.

"You two just stay out here for a while and maybe they'll forget about you." Roy stated walking back inside the ball room. Ed sighed rubbing a hand across his eyes.

"Man those people were like piranhas." He said.

"You're hair isn't braided." Sayla said. Ed glanced over at her as she gazed out across central city.

"Yeah I thought it would look better just pulled back instead of braided." Ed said bringing a hand to tug on the ponytail.

"You look very handsome Edward." She said. Ed felt his heart speed up drumming wildly in his ears.

"Uh, well thanks." He said. "You look really nice too. Beautiful even." He said struggling.

"Thank you Edward."

I still hear you're voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel you're touch in my dreams

The soft music flowed out of the ball room through the open balcony doors reaching them. Ed knew that this was his moment.

"Sayla would you like to dance?" He asked extending his hand to her.

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

With out you it's hard to survive

"I would love to Ed." Sayla said accepting his hand. Ed began to lead her back into the ball room. "Out here. It's too crowded in there Edward." Ed looked at her and nodded his head once.

"Sure." He said bowing slightly in front of her. Sayla curtsied to him as he tightened the grip on her hand pulling her closer to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he put his on her hip and they began to move to the music.

Every time we touch I get this feeling

Every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

Need you by my side

Every time we touch I feel the static

Every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

"Sayla there's something I have to tell you."

You're arms are my castle

You're heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

"What is it Ed?"

"Well it's just uh, you and I; we've been through a lot together."

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You pick me up when I fall

"Yeah we have."

"I think I've…"

Every time we touch I get this feeling

Every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

Need you by my side

Every time we touch I feel the static

Every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

"Yes Edward?"

"Well Sayla I…"

"So you're the full metal alchemist, huh?" A voice said from the balcony doorway both Ed and Sayla turned to look seeing a brigadier general standing before them.

"Uh, yeah." Ed replied.

"I'm Brigadier general Ki Hikashi and I have heard a lot about you Major Elric."

"Is that so? Have you also heard about Lieutenant colonel Hosner here too? We do a lot of traveling together." Ed said.

"We've met." He said not even meeting Sayla's gaze. "Perhaps you would care to join us and regale a few of us with stories of you're travels." Ed had an uneasy feeling in his stomach at the way this guy was sizing him up deciding to keep his guard up.

"Sure." He replied beginning to walk back inside. Sayla grasped Edwards's hand pulling him back slightly.

"Edward." Sayla simply said.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." He said with a smile as he let go of her hand and walked away.

"Colonel Mustang have you seen Edward?" Sayla asked after leaving Ed alone to his own devices and was unable to track him down.

"No why?" Roy asked.

"He took off a while back with Brigadier general Hakashi and I haven't seen him anywhere since." Sayla replied.

"You let him go with Ki?" Roy asked trying to keep himself from shouting.

"I know, I know but Ed said not to worry but now I can't find him." Sayla said.

"Why what's wrong with the brigadier general?" Riza asked.

"Nothing per say he just has a different sense of humor then most people do." Roy replied. "Lieutenant I'll be right back, Sayla come with me." Roy ordered. They walked out of the ball room looking in each room stopping in front of one particular room.

"This is the brandy room." Roy said opening the door. Laughter along with the smell of cigars filtered out as they walked in.

"Ah, colonel Mustang care to join us?" An officer asked.

"Where's Ed?" Sayla asked walking further into the room.

"Sorry but no girls allowed miss." The officer stated.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Sayla asked kneeling in front of a chair. Roy walked over and glanced down at a heavily intoxicated Elric.

"Oh great." Roy stated.

"Roy help me get him up." Sayla said. They each grabbed a hand pulling him up as he groaned.

"Sayla? What are you doing here?" Ed slurred out.

"I came looking for you." She replied as they half dragged half carried him out.

"Come on. One of the limos outside can take you guys back to my place." Roy said. "So you can take care of yourself full metal?"

"I can!" Ed replied stumbling. "I didn't think it was physically possible to rooms to spin so fast."

"This is ridiculous. Oh god only knows how much he told those losers in there." Sayla said fear suddenly clutching at her heart.

"Don't worry; if they were able to understand him they'll probably just brush it off as drunken rambling." Roy said. "I'll make sure of that."

"Yeah." Sayla said as they walked outside. Roy and Sayla helped Ed into the back of a car before Sayla climbed in after him.

"I'll see you later Sayla okay?" Roy asked. Sayla nodded.

"Yeah see ya." She said as Roy closed the car door and it pulled away. Ed groaned laying down on the seat putting his head in Sayla's lap.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk and ruined everything Sayla." Ed moaned. Sayla brushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead and smiled.

"It's okay Ed don't worry about it." She replied. Ed closed his eyes smiling as she stroked her fingers lightly across his forehead and down his cheek.

"That's what I love about you Sayla, your so sweet and forgiving. I love you so much Sayla." Ed said.

"I love you too Ed you know that." She said automatically.

"No Sayla I really love you." Ed said opening his eyes and sitting up. "I want to be with you and marry you. I want to have kids with you and kiss you." Sayla stared at him her heart beating madly.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you Sayla." Ed said leaning in closer in what looked like an attempted kiss. Sayla pushed back a little.

"Ed wait; you're drunk you don't know what you're saying." She said.

"No I really do even when I'm sober." Ed replied his lips catching hers. Sayla froze her body trembling as the taste of alcohol invaded her mouth making her stomach churn. She pushed him off of her.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't love me. I tried to tell myself that you'd see but you never did because you just don't love me." He said sadly.

"Edward listen, we'll talk about this in the morning." Sayla said. The car door opened and Sayla placed Edwards arm around her shoulders pulling him out.

"Need some help?" The driver asked.

"No thanks we're fine." She said dragging Edward towards the front door. She reached under the front mat to grab the extra key and unlocked the front door to Roy's apartment. Once inside she laid Ed down on the sofa whom was staring at her with tired golden eyes.

"Tomorrow Ed we'll talk." She said. Ed nodded slightly before closing his eyes passing out cold.


	9. Confessions In Aquroya

_Anyone ever hear of the miniskirt army or the risembool rangers? These are fan sites that the actors, Vic Mognogna okay I know that's spelled wrong and Travis Wellington put together with some insane fan girls. Vic is Ed and Travis is Roy for who ever didn't know that, anyways the miniskirts are of course Travis's and the rangers are Vic's and are always recruiting. They check the sites regularly and they really are cool but you can only pick one so choose wisely, me personally am one of the skirts. you're side and sign up now! Oh btw did anyone else know that the VA for Alphonse is only twelve? I didn't know that, lol. Enough blabbering on with the fic!_

The next morning Ed woke up with a hangover naturally. Sayla kept her mouth shut for the most part not wanting to open her mouth and say anything about the night before. She waited with bated breath at Roy's kitchen table while Ed showered wondering if he meant it or even remembered.

"Hey." She said quietly as Ed plopped down in the seat across from her. He replied with a low groan. "You should eat something Ed." He shook his head slowly as he placed it on the table cradling it in his arms.

"I feel like I've been run down by a train." He said.

"If it's any consolation you look like you did too." Sayla replied cheerfully.

"Thanks, I can always count on you." Ed replied sarcastically.

"You know it." She countered picking at the table cloth. "So you remember anything from last night?" Ed lifted his head up slightly in thought rubbing his eyes.

"Well I remember getting there, walking in the ball room, dancing; I definitely remember that. Uh, taking off with that guy and being teased until I just finally broke down and drank. God, where are we anyway?" Ed asked suddenly becoming a bit more aware of his surrounding.

"Roy's apartment."

"Oh, not as bad as I imagined it. Where is he?"

"Hasn't come home yet, he must have gotten lucky." Sayla said with a slight giggle.

"Eww; could do without that thought." Ed replied placing his head back down. Sayla bit her lower lip anxiously.

"So you don't remember anything else?" She asked after a few minutes had passed.

"No, why; I didn't throw up on you or anything did I?" Ed asked picking his head up quickly wincing as pain suddenly shot through.

"No I was just wondering is all." She said. Ed eyed her carefully trying to see exactly what it was she was hiding but all he received was a blank stare, he hated how she was able to do that.

"We should get going Al will be worried."

"I already called him, he's fine but it would be nice to get out of these clothes." Sayla said glancing down at her gown.

"Yeah you're telling me. I feel so dirty in this uniform." Ed said.

"So just transmute it into something that you do like." Sayla said.

"Nah, I'm gonna burn it." He said standing up slowly. Sayla smirked to herself standing as well.

"Come on let's go then." She said shaking off his late night confession as simply a drunken banter.

More leads on the stone pursued as did more dead ends and heart break. Most of the trio's life was spent on the numerous trains that sped across Amestris to the tiniest dust bowl villages as well as larger cities. It was on these tedious rides that they found ways to entertain themselves. One was Sayla's train ride song that she sang horribly at best; not to mention the words were always different but usually got a laugh out of the brothers which is what mattered. Card games were played, Sayla couldn't seem to retain the information about the rules of poker but she whipped them in rummy, as well as the slapping game that Alphonse always won. Of course when things were really boring they imitated people they knew, Ed could do a pretty mean Mustang, this of course didn't exempt them from making fun of each other as well.

"Three years fly when you watch it go by on a train." Sayla said one afternoon as they sped towards eastern headquarters. Morale was relatively low seeing how Cornello's stone was fabricated making Lior another dead end.

"Discarding two." Ed said as he chewed on a wooden shabob stick. He glanced at Al as he sat there staring at his cards.

"Hurry up will ya." Ed said.

"Oh right." Al said discarding and picking up two cards. His eyes lightened up as he saw what he held in his hand.

"Whoa, hey uh brother; want to double the bet?" He asked.

"Whatever." Ed replied. '

"Read them and weep; full house." Al said laying his cards down in front of him on the makeshift table.

"I'm sorry too; royal straight flush." He replied. Al looked in awe.

"No way, I can't believe you beat me again. Okay this time…" Al said gathering the cards to shuffle them.

"This is boring. I don't want to play anymore." Ed said placing his hands behind his head.

"How can you be bored you keep winning? Why don't you lose on purpose for a change?" Al asked.

"It's not about the cards Al it's who we got to see." Ed said with a sigh picking up a card and flipping it over. "Mustang."

"You don't want to meet with him?" Al asked innocently.

"Of course I don't Al!" Ed fired back. "Our best lead on the stone turned out to be fake. All this searching and we've got nothing to show for it."

"But we've done lots of good." Al said.

"Good goes in a military report for collateral damage, I can see it now, his smug face. Just thinking about it makes me completely nauseous." Ed said taking another bite out of the gooey treat he was currently gorging himself with.

"Next stop Aquaroya!" The conductor called out throughout the car. Sayla glanced up cocking an eyebrow.

"Aquaroya, huh?" She wondered aloud. "I'm getting off here." She said as the train came to a stop.

"Where you going off too?" Ed asked watching as she began walking down the aisle.

"Vacation." She said with a slight smile.

"Vacation huh? What you say Al you up to it?" Ed asked already standing as well.

"I don't know brother; I don't think we should make any stops." Al said warily.

"Don't be such a goody goody Alphonse and move it." Ed said leaving little room for argument. Alphonse shook his head and groaned following after his brother and friend knowing they were all going to regret this.

"Sayla are you sure we should stop? We're supposed to go straight to east city." Al said once they were standing outside and the train pulled away.

"It's right on the way besides we might get a lead on the philosopher's stone and avoid a lecture." Ed said.

"Besides Aquroya is a tourist hot spot. I've always wanted to check it out." Sayla said staring at the signs for the various restaurants and spas.

"Feels kind of like we're playing hooky don't you think?" Al asked killing their happy mood. Ed turned dropping his food on the ground abruptly.

"Will you just…" He began as cards fell from his sleeve. Al kneeled down picking the cards up.

"Well what do we have here? What an oddly good hand of cards." He said looking up watching as Ed ran away with Sayla close behind, being dragged more than likely.

"Brother you cheater! Get back here and give me everything you took and I thought I was just unlucky!" Al shouted after him running to catch up. The trio found a hotel and stayed for the night deciding to check out the sites in the morning. The sun shone brightly in the morning hours as the three made their way through the streets.

"You were right Sayla, it is a beautiful city." Al said impressed.

"I'll say, Aquroya; the city of water." She said glancing down into one of the canals.

"And perennial tourist attraction." Ed added. "Sure beats the east bust bowl and having to see the colonel's know it all face don't you agree?" A carriage sped by splashing muddy water over Edward whom had been slightly ahead of his brother and friend.

"What the hell's you're problem pal?" Ed shouted after the driver.

"Well it is the city of water." Al said with a small laugh. Ed promptly clapped his hands cleaning himself with alchemy. The transmutation was nearly complete when handcuffs were snapped on his wrist.

"What the..? What's this all about?" Sayla demanded the officer.

"Shouldn't we talk about this first?" Ed asked. The officer pulled roughly on the cuffs upwards nearly jerking Edward off the ground.

"You're coming to the station; I've got some questions for you alchemist." He replied smugly. Al and Sayla walked close behind as Ed was literally dragged to the police station.

"Yay I'm not the only one!" Sayla suddenly said tapping Al on the arm. Al looked away uneasily.

"Somehow I always knew it would come to this; my brother being taken away in handcuffs." He replied.

"Don't worry Al, Ed's not being arrested; they're just taking him for questioning. It will be fine." She said as they walked into the station.

"You two stay out here while he's being questioned." The officer said. Sayla shook her head.

"Nuh,uh; That guy you've got there is Major Edward Elric the full metal alchemist; I am his superior officer, Lt. colonel Sayla Hosner the singing alchemist. Anywhere he goes I do as well." She said showing her pocket watch to the officer. He inspected it closely before grunting.

"That doesn't mean a thing." The officer stated.

"Look I'm sure you would love to take this up with my superior but he wouldn't be all so very happy if he had to come down here or send someone in his place." Sayla said tossing him a testing glance. It was obvious the officer was weighing it in his head before opening the door to the interrogation room.

"Ladies first." He said.

"Thank you. Come on Alphonse." She said walking into the room and sitting down. They each took a seat as Ed's cuffs were removed.

"Edward put your pocket watch on the table." Sayla ordered putting hers down. Ed followed suit placing his next to hers.

"Now tell me this…" The officer began.

"We need food." Ed said.

"You eat after you…"

"No we eat now or we don't tell you anything." Ed said. Sayla cast him a side glance that he ignored.

"I don't see why not." He said leaving the room.

"Edward keep you're mouth shut." Sayla said.

"Why? If I'm gonna be dragged here I'm going to get a meal out of it." He replied. "Besides we don't have anything to hide."

"That's not the point Ed, just please let me handle this." She said.

"I can handle it just fine." He stated.

"Yeah just like you handled Youswell?" She asked.

"Youswell? The coal mine? That was years ago…" Ed said.

"Oh okay, is it something more recent you want? Lior." She said.

"What did I do wrong there?" Sayla just stared at him with tired eyes.

"Ed just shut your damn mouth; that's an order!" She commanded.

"Oh now you're pulling rank on me? That's pretty pathetic since…" He yelled standing up. Sayla stood up as well clenching her fists.

"Don't you dare raise you're voice to me Elric." She shouted back.

"Brother, Sayla please stop fighting." Al asked meekly knowing his voice was lost amongst their angry glares.

"Sit down and shut up!" Ed yelled.

"Edward don't make me kick you're ass!" Sayla yelled back as the door to the room opened and the officer reappeared with three steaming bowls of rice. Sayla and Ed sat back down. Edward promptly took the bowl and began shoving the contents in his mouth.

"So you both say you're with the state; the famous full metal and singing alchemist's no less." He said sitting with his hands folded.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Yes I am the singing alchemist and Edward is full metal. Those pocket watches should be proof enough." Sayla replied.

"Sure if they're real. I say that she's too young and you're just too short to be hero's." He said. Ed stood up angrily clutching the porcelain bowl until it cracked.

"Who are you calling so small you want to crush him like an ant!" He shouted.

"Brother please, that's not what he said." Al replied visibly shaken from the entire experience as well as the fight from earlier.

"Sorry for the third degree kids. We've got a thief on our hands, Siren, and we're all a little on edge." The officer said.

"Siren?" Al repeated.

"Yeah real names unknown; only lead we've got is she uses alchemy. So I thought you just might be connected." He said.

"But you say you're with the state; the full metal and singing alchemist's no less." He said again. Sayla sighed exasperated.

"Look is my subordinate being charged with anything?" She asked.

"No. You're free to go." He said after a moment of silence had passed.

"Good, great, see ya; bye." Sayla stated. "Come on guys." She said grabbing her pocket watch and exiting the room.

"Damn that guy, he kept saying the same things for three hours straight." Ed grumbled as they walked out of the station. "He probably wears that hat to hide the hole in his head."

Yeah but still, doesn't it concern you; a criminal using alchemy to steal?" Sayla asked turning what had been said over in her head.

"Oh crud…" Ed said softly falling to his knee's. Both Al and Sayla turned to glance at him.

"Brother you don't look so good." Al said his tone laced with concern. Sayla took a step closer to him as Ed's face contorted in pain.

"My stomach…feels…" He said before purging the contents of his stomach dangerously close to Sayla's feet. She screamed jumping back several feet.

"Oh just great." She said as Edward continued to heave. "Hope he didn't come down with something."

"We have to get my brother to a hospital now!" Al said panicking.

"Easy Alphonse, at least wait until he's done." She said walking over to a trembling Edward avoiding the pile of vomit.

"You okay now Ed?" She asked rubbing his back kneeling next to him.

"Ahh, my stomach burns!" He moaned.

"It's okay Edward, we're going to get you to a doctor sweetie." She said.

"Brother here, let me help you." Al said picking his brother up cradling him as Ed continued to shake.

"Well it look's like a little bit of food poisoning is all." The doctor said after the exam was finished. Al stood behind him as Sayla waited outside.

"You sure it's not from eating too much?" Al asked.

"Oh, shut up." Ed replied.

"We'll need to give you an injection, Clara!" The doctor said to the nurse standing nearby.

"Injection?" The brother's asked in unison.

"Yeah just a poke." He replied. Edward's eyes grew wide as haunting memories of his auto-mail operations popped into his mind.

"No! Get away from me, I don't need it!" He yelled jumping off the table and making a dash for the door. He jetted past Sayla as Al grasped onto him from behind dragging him back in the room.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked looking in the room as Al held his brother down attempting to take his jacket off.

"It's just a little needle, you'll be fine!"

"I feel better!"

"Don't be a baby, take off you're coat!"

"I hate you Al; why do you want to sell out your own brother? You're evil!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I'll turn you all into fish!" Ed shouted as a finger was placed over his mouth. He opened his eyes that he had shut tightly and stared at the woman that stood before him blushing profusely.

"There now Edward, that didn't hurt at all did it?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Fast work, you didn't even notice." Sayla said coming to stand next to Al.

"And after all that fuss." The nurse said with a slight giggle to her voice.

"Yeah, so what's you're point?" Ed asked irritated.

"We all have to grow up sometime right?" She asked.

"So is the rude commentary included in the bill?" Ed asked sarcastically. "Let's go." Ed grabbed his jacket putting it on roughly heading for the door.

"That nurse Clara was so good at her work; smart and gorgeous too. I can't stop thinking about her" Al exclaimed as the three sat outside on a bench basking in the noon day sun.

"I don't see what was so great about her." Sayla said crossing her arms in front of her glancing at Alphonse out of the corner of her eye.

"You've got the weirdest taste in women Al; she's a bad package in pretty wrapping." Ed said.

"That won't do Mrs. Crabby, you can't get better on an empty stomach." Clara said from the side. She knelt before an elderly woman in a wheel chair taking her hand compassionately.

"I just can't get it down, it hurts my teeth." The woman said staring down at the piece of bread she held.

"Well that bread's too tough for you. We'll just have to make you something tastier." She said taking out an apple. Al stared as his mind wondered to a past memory of his mother.

"You still with us Al?" Sayla asked tapping him on the arm.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking; that nurse Clara there's something really giving, calming about her. She kind of reminds me of mom." Al replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, that woman's nothing like her!" Ed yelled glaring at his brother as if he had spoken blasphemy. A small clatter was heard in the same direction again and the three glanced over again. The plate lay on the ground overturned with the freshly sliced apple beside it scattered.

"I'm sorry, I've gotten so clumsy." The elderly woman said.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a piece of fruit." The nurse replied smiling kindly. She went to grab the pieces when a hand picked them up for her. She glanced up to see Al kneeling beside her drawing a transmutation circle placing the pieces inside of it placing his hands to the array. Clara gasped as the fruit was returned to it's original state.

"Good as new." Al said holding it out to her.

"You're alchemists; I didn't realize that." She replied glancing from Al to Ed her eyes finally resting on Sayla.

"Ms. Hosner, Mr Elric." An all to familiar voice shouted breathlessly across the courtyard. The officer from earlier came running to them breathing heavily.

"Let's make a tape saying I'm innocent, you can play it back all you want." Ed stated.

"I know you are; I know. This time I'm asking the two of you for a favor." He replied apologetically. Again the three found themselves at the police station sitting in a much brighter room this time around sitting at the head of a large table that was covered with bowls of food. Officers stood stoically against the wall on both sides of the room.

"Officers, presenting state alchemist master's Edward Elric and Sayla Hosner; salute!" He ordered. Simultaneously the officers brought their right hands up to their heads.

"Geez." Al said glancing around trying to shake off the uneasy feeling it was giving him.

"So what do you want?" Sayla asked.

"First I want to apologize for earlier, all those questions. I did what you said Lt. Colonel and I got a hold of Colonel Mustang at the eastern command center, I paid long distance and everything. He sounded nice, angry but nice. He said you really are state alchemists. I sure pegged you wrong." He said with a slight laugh.

"Like we said…" Ed stated his mouth full of food.

"Yes indeed sir. In light of this new information I'd like to ask you…" He stopped staring at the bottom of Edwards empty bowl.

"I'll need more." He said simply.

"Ask much as you like."

Later that night they stood in a museum staring at a bejeweled piece of art behind a glass case.

"This is it, Sirens next mark. With you on our side that thief's hold on our city will finally unravel." He said from next to the three.

"We'll do what we can." Ed replied.

"That's a lot of people, a lot of ways for things to go wrong." Sayla said glancing out the window.

"That's sirens m.o.; most thieves don't announce their heists before they happen. Siren notifies every newspaper in the country. Journalists, thrill seekers, even Siren groupies flock to see her. It's become a spectator sport." He said as the crowd hollered outside.

"It is quite a following." Al stated impressed.

"Well the stardom ends tonight. It's amazing how quickly you're popularity fades when you're wearing stripes. I'm going to check the security station." The officer said walking off leaving the trio standing by themselves.

"I'm kind of surprised you guys took this job." Al said glancing down at his brother and friend.

"I'm curious Al." Sayla said. "Yet another way to use alchemy to do wrong." Ed glanced at her taking in her sad expression as she stared back out the window at the crowd below. Ed and Sayla's pocket watches ticked the minutes away noisily in the silent room as they stood against a wall. Guards stood at the door as all eyes remained on the precious artifact centered in the middle of the room. A cloud of smoke appeared from seemingly no where causing the rooms occupants to shield their eyes.

"Clever move." Ed said regaining himself running to the middle of the room towards the new arrival. "Al, Sayla come on!" Ed stopped dead in his tracks as something flew past him and he heard his brother and friends startled cries. He turned to see both pinned to the wall with what appeared to be playing cards. Ed turned his attention back to Psiren and gasped as she skillfully opened the glass case and grabbed the artifact before running out of the smoke filled room.

"Hey get back here!" Ed shouted running after her. Al regained himself pulling away from the wall.

"Brother, wait!" Al shouted.

"Um, Alphonse…help!" Sayla said the sleeves of the shirt she wore had been pierced through pinning her to the wall. "How did she do that, there just regular paper cards!"

"Sayla you of all people should know that alchemy gives people many different abilities." He replied. Sayla glanced down at her torn sleeves and sighed.

"Yeah; hey you stay here and make sure everyone's okay." Sayla said running towards the door.

"But Sayla, we should search for brother together!" Al shouted but she was already gone. Sayla ran down the streets of Aquroya the thud from her sneakers echoing in the night.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK! I'D BE TALL TOO IN HEELS!" The scream broke through the night followed by an animalistic yell. Sayla followed the sound to a bridge where she caught sight of her hysterical subordinate. She stopped running walking over casually attempting to catch her breath.

"So, she got you too huh?" Sayla asked kneeling next to him. Ed glared at her as he attempted to free himself.

"Don't just sit there! Help!" He shouted angrily.

"I think you need to calm down first." Sayla replied only to have Ed bare his teeth at her and let out a strangled growl. She sighed and sat next to her friend her breathing under control.

"It really is beautiful here." She said. "I can't believe that guy got a hold of Roy, man; he's going to give me such hell for not going straight to h.q."

"Please; you've got the colonel wrapped around you're finger. He'd never do anything, all the blame's gonna come down on me." Ed said settling down letting his body relax.

"Nah, I won't let it." She said placing her hands on the cold cement leaning back somewhat.

"So why are you two so buddy, buddy anyways?" Ed asked only to receive a sigh. "Come on it's only fair, you know just about everything about mine and Al's past but we still barely know anything about yours."

"Roy and I have…been through a lot together. When no one else was there, we had each other." She said.

"Like what?" Ed asked. Sayla stared straight ahead of her; her body beginning to slowly rock slightly. "Sayla…" She shook her head quickly as if she had given herself a mental slap and turned her attention back to Ed a smile on her face.

"All calmed down now?" She asked. Ed nodded his head once as she grabbed the cards that had trapped him tossing them aside as they were removed. The sun began to rise as Ed sat up grabbing at the cards that held down his legs.

"Finally." He said with a sigh standing up. "Come on; lets go find Al, he's probably worried."

"Yeah, he should still be at the museum." Sayla said as they walked back in the direction they had come from.

"Al? Al?" Ed called out through the empty halls of the hospital. They had gone to museum to find that Al had assisted several guards to hospital for smoke inhalation prompting the two to walk over.

"Man, you'd think we'd be able to keep track of a seven foot suit of armor." Sayla said with a yawn.

"Maybe he's in there." Ed mumbled indicating a door that was ajar. They both walked over and peered in the darkened room. Clara stood with the blinds shut in front of a table. She slid off her over jacket and unbuttoned her shirt revealing an intricate tattoo on her chest causing Ed to gasp. Sayla glanced at him confused as the tattoo turned a bright red as the plant of front of her was alchemized into a small pill. Sayla meekly extended her hand towards Edward as he walked in the room startling Clara.

"It's you…" She said.

"What a surprise, the kind nurse is really Psiren." Ed said. Sayla joined him letting out an audible gasp.

"Or do all women here have tattoos on their chests?" Ed said.

"I-I don't know what you mean but I'm in a hurry. I just came in here to get some medicine" Clara said her eyes darting to the side.

"Medicine you manufactured using alchemy…" Sayla said with a quizzical look.

"Drop the act you lying fraud!" Ed interrupted.

"Come on now little man, who's telling lies? I did tell you I was beautiful under the mask."

"That's hardly the point!" Ed yelled

"Brother! Sayla! Bad news." Al's voice sounded from out in the hallway accompanied by the loud sound of his clanking armor. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you think Al? Look at her; that nurse you thought was so great is really Psiren in disguise." Sayla said glancing back at him.

"The transmutation circle is proof enough!" Ed added balling his hand into a tight shaky fist.

"The world isn't black and white like you think. You kids are too young to understand, a lot can happen in a lifetime." Clara replied.

"Oh please, don't give me…" Sayla said irritated.

"I understand." Al said. "I just found out, this hospital is set to be demolished. Clara you became a thief out of necessity and compassion in order to save the hospital."

"Yeah that's right. You think I like this, flinching at ever passing patrol but this hospital needs money for it's patients. I just wanted to.." Clara said trailing off as a tear slid down her cheek. The three watched as she sobbed softly.

"See Ed I told you she had heart, just like mom." Al said. Ed looked away slightly ashamed but Sayla held her gaze on the woman her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Ms Hosner, Mr. Elric! A new note from Psiren." The officer said running in the room. He stopped dead in his tracks staring at the four. "Am I interrupting something? Mr. Elric?" Sayla shook her head slowly exiting the room with Ed and Al close behind her.

Later that night the three once again found themselves outside of a large estate that was not as heavily guarded.

"Looks like you've got less security." Ed observed.

"Psirens made mules out of all my men too many times. Tonight I'm trying something different. We've got a little trap set up in that mansion right next to her target." Ed turned to glance at the officer.

"A trap?" He repeated.

"Don't worry you'll see it soon enough. No one will call our force incompetent anymore. I'll hang her little suit over my desk so stick around in case we need you." He said creeping away.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked once he was gone. Sayla stared at him feeling her heart flutter at his meek words. He looked so depressed sitting with his arms encircled around his knees that were drawn to his chest.

"I'll take care of it." Sayla said standing up making her way to the mansion.

"Sayla…" Ed said.

"Don't worry alright, it's good." She said before disappearing from their sight. Inside the estate Psiren stealthily made her way to the middle of the room grabbing the ornate pendant that shone brightly. The lights snapped on as a loud crashing sound was heard from up ahead as the ceiling opened up and a large metal cage crashed to the ground trapping her.

"Great, now what?" She wondered aloud looking around quickly. An audible clap was heard accompanied by a loud pitched scream that shattered the metal bars that entrapped her. Psiren smirked to herself leaving as quickly as she had arrived. She ran down the street stopping in her tracks as Sayla came into her view.

"Thanks kid." Psiren said walking past her slowly and stopping so their backs were turned to each other. "It was a good break, why did you help?" She asked.

"Its nothing personal; I wasn't helping you. I know a little bit about breaking the rules sometimes to do what's right. It was for the hospital." Sayla replied quickly. Psiren giggled slightly causing Sayla to turn.

"What's so funny?" Sayla demanded.

"Nothing, for a second there you sounded like a grown up." She replied. Sayla's face flamed red as she clenched her fists.

"I am grown up!" She stated feeling her stomach drop.

"Oh well, in that case as two adults I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Is there anything I can do to return you're favor to me miss all grown up?" She asked. Sayla lowered her gaze as Psiren approached her.

"Actually there is something." Sayla said shutting her eyes. "You're a savvy alchemist; please give me any information you may have on the philosophers stone. I have to get it no matter what or how long it takes!" Images of Al sitting in a dark corner sobbing dry tears and Edward trying to keep from shouting as the heavy auto-mail tore his muscles apart every time he moved, they had invited her along to help them find the stone and she was determined to do so.

"Sorry Sayla, I can't help you with that but how about this; if you ever find out where a stone is just tell me and I'll be happy to steal it for you." She said turning to walk away.

"Hey, I'm glad that you're able to save the hospital." Sayla called after her feeling a small weight lifted from her.

"Yeah thanks to you Sayla."

The sound of the explosion was what woke Ed and Sayla causing them to quickly get dressed. They ran down the street with Al close behind in the direction of the hospital. They stood stunned mouths gaping open at the sight that lay before them. The area was fenced in as the bright red sale sign loomed in front of them, the hospital lay in rumble.

"Wha-whats going on here?" Sayla managed to stutter out.

"Don't tell me that flake tricked us!" Ed stated.

"That couldn't be, Clara is the last person who would do something like that! This has to be a mistake." Al said.

"The only mistake is in that metal skull of yours Alphonse! She's robbed you of you're senses and played you like a freaking harp!" Sayla yelled.

"No don't say that Sayla; you'll regret it!" Al shouted back.

"Children shouldn't fight, it's sinful." A sing song voice said from behind them. The three turned and let out strangled yells at the sight that lay before them. Clara was a nun.

"Am I imagining this?" Al asked.

"Wish you were." Ed said as Sayla just bit her lower lip clenching her teeth. Clara walked to the church with the three close behind quietly.

"It's terrible about the hospital. I tried to save it but I couldn't get the money in time. I was devastated, the guilt was too much so I became a nun!" She said.

"Poor Clara." Al said sympathetically his hands clasped in front of him. Ed and Sayla stood close by both disgusted by the entire situation.

"Yeah I bet." Ed replied.

"It's the truth Ed but there are other places that need to be saved like this convent we're standing in it's set to be demolished I only pray I can help." Clara cried out placing her hands to her face as she sobbed. Like a faithful puppy Alphonse was by her side consoling her.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to stand by and watch him go ga-ga over her anymore!" Sayla shouted running down the aisle and out the door.

Ed laid in bed dozing off when a knock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Its open." He called out. It opened a crack before Sayla walked in already showered and dressed for bed. "So decided to come back huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about earlier I just got upset is all." She said glancing at the floor.

"Trust me I know how you feel." Ed replied.

"It just irks me when I see people take advantage of Al's kindness like that. They see how he is and plays on his emotions." She said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Come here." Ed said motioning for her to come closer. Sayla went next to the bed and was pulled down onto it into his embrace. She rested her head against his flesh shoulder and sighed.

"It ticks me off, where ever we go Al finds himself a new girl friend. It's not fair." She said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Edward, I…never mind." She replied.

"Come on, give it up." Ed insisted.

"I love Alphonse." Sayla said.

"Yeah, I know you do." Ed said.

"No Edward, I'm uh, in love with Alphonse." Sayla repeated. Edwards throat went dry as panic seized his heart.

"You're in love with…" Ed said trying to control his quivering voice.

"Mhmm." She replied her eyes closing s she succumbed to sleep. Edwards stomach flipped as his senses heightened. The room suddenly felt to small and the air heavy. Hot tears burned in his eyes as they trickled down his face. Besides returning Al to normal being with Sayla had been his only other dream, in a matter of seconds it had been destroyed leaving Edward feeling broken and defeated.

_A/N Finally done! This chapter took me sooooo long to do…my god. I'm exhausted now, wow. Okay sorry for being evil to Edward but I thought it was a good idea at the time!_


	10. Grand Finale

_What does one do when they can't figure out how to continue? Finish it off. Sorry for the lateness, have been very busy and have had much sadness lately so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Enjoy the unrequited love…._

'Sayla loves Al, not me; never me but why?' The question ricocheted around Ed's head for the remainder of their stay in Aquaroya as well as their short trip to Zenatine. He tried to carry on as if nothing had occurred as if her confession hadn't affected him in the least, Edward was used to burying his emotions away from the world producing a smile to fool everyone around him while he screamed inwardly. Sayla had in fact confessed her feelings to Al soon after he ran away yelling that he was simply a fabricated soul, that Edward had 'created' him from his own memories. Ed had watched close by as Sayla stood by her self in the middle of the field.

"I'm fine Al but I think you should go to her." Ed said as Al asked him again if he was alright. Alphonse glanced over in Sayla's direction and walked over slowly. The night was still with a chill to the air or maybe Edward was just nervous. Whatever the case he couldn't stop shivering. The cool air seemed thick around him as it had the night Sayla told him she loved Al causing his breaths to come in short gasps. Winry stood by his side quietly listening as well.

"Sayla are you okay?" Al asked as he stood next to her. Sayla nodded.

"Yeah. Are you okay now Alphonse?" She asked..

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"That's good." Sayla said followed by silence. "Are you sure Al. I was really, really worried about you."

"I'm sorry it's just I had some doubts is all but I know the truth now." He said glancing down at her seeing the tears streaming down her face. Al felt his entire being freeze, Sayla never cried. "Sayla I said I was…"

"Al I love you." She blurted out.

"What did you just say?" Al whispered softly his voice unsteady. Sayla looked up at him with a small smile tugging on her lips as she took his hand in hers.

"I love you." She repeated with more confidence.

"Sayla, I-I don't know what to say." He said. Ed could see from his vantage point Al pull his hand away from hers. "I do know however that I can't return you're feelings. I love you but not the way you're talking about." Sayla looked down at the ground nodding her head in the process.

"Fair enough." She said taking a deep breath and exhaling. Ed couldn't quell the small fire that burned back in his heart, he had a chance if he was smart about it…maybe. The proverbial snowball effect soon went into effect as every answer either of them had asked in the past four years suddenly became crystal clear whether they wanted it to or not. In their attempt to find the stone it had never occurred to any of them that one of them would actually become the legendary catalyst. Ed stared blankly at the darkened wall of the room. They had found themselves back in Resembool in hiding. Himself and Sayla had gone AWOL and wanted for treason. Downstairs he could hear Mustang and Hawkeye talking amongst themselves possibly about what they were going to tell the rest of the military and how they could hide the Elrics and Sayla for as long as possible. Edward sighed and adverted his gaze to the bed next to his. Sayla slept soundly next to him her hair splayed across the pillow she rested her head against. She clutched the blankets around her as if it were a life line. Ed from his bed and admired her peaceful expression for a moment smiling to himself. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen before walking out onto the balcony. He stared out across the landscape and glared. Al was down there with the bastard. He tried to quell his anger but the only thought bringing him comfort was that when he saw him tomorrow he was going to punch him. Ed placed the paper down on the banister and looked up at the moon as it moved lazily across the night sky. He glanced back down at the paper and began scribbling away.

"EDWARD!" Sayla and Rose screamed in unison as the spike that Envy had transformed his arm into pierced through Ed's torso. His eyes hazed over as a gush of blood spurted from his open mouth. He made a strange gurgling sound before being pushed to the ground. His eyes remained open as his blood spread around him in a large puddle soaking into his clothes and hair. Sayla, whom had been laying on the ground in a bruised and bloody heap, crawled her way desperately over to him ignoring the insane homunculi that stood over him triumphantly laughing.

"Ed….Ed….Ed…." Sayla cried as she cradled his head in her lap her tears falling onto his face and rolling off. His brilliant gold eyes were dull as the pupils dilated, staring at everything yet seeing nothing.

"Brother can't die! He can't! He wouldn't let that happen!" Al cried out as he took in the scene before him. He lay in the middle of an array afraid to move lest he activate the stone. Sayla had yelled at him more than once over the past few days not to use alchemy, he had found out there was cause for her concern. Sayla glanced over as she heard a snarling sound to her right. Gluttony ran towards Alphonse savagely his mouth dripping with his acrid saliva. Sayla's stomach dropped quickly, but gently, she placed Ed back on the floor and ran at Gluttony blood sticking to her clothing heavily.

"Get away from him!" She screamed. "Get….away!" A hand grabbed her wrist pulling her down to the ground. She looked up to see Envy holding onto her tightly, a twisted smile adorning his features.

"Don't think so." He said kneeling down next to her. "You know if you were a homunculus you'd be perfect." Sayla's breath hitched in her throat as her body trembled. She struggled against him as he pinned her to the ground leaning his weight against her.

"Let me go! No I have to help Al! I can't…I can't…." She cried feeling her body give up of it's own accord. A clapping sound resonated through out the large hall causing everyone to look in the direction it had come from. Alphonse's body was adorned with an intricate red pattern, an array.

"You incorrigible boy. Sit back down before you waste yourself completely." Dante yelled at him.

"Stay back! You can't make me do anything!" Al shouted back.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked roughly. Al walked over to his brother and kneeled next to him placing his hand against Edwards's cheek.

"Brother hasn't been dead long, look there's still color in his face. His soul must still be outside the gate. I just have to pull it back the way he did for me." Al said more to himself than anyone else.

"You know what will happen if you…" Dante said angrily.

"Yeah I do!" Al interrupted. "A lot of people died to make this stone. I would have died to if it weren't for them. It's the least I can do." Envy stood angrily clenching his fists.

"Alphonse." Sayla said getting to her feet to stand next to Rose.

"Good-bye Sayla." Al said clapping his hands together and placing them upon Edward.

"No!" Sayla screamed and moved to run towards him.

"Sayla!" Rose shouted grabbing her arm holding her back. The room shone brightly as massive arrays appeared around the room seeming to conjoin together as a blinding light filled the space causing Sayla and Rose to shield their eyes. When it cleared the room was empty save for Sayla, Rose and Edward's body. Sayla glanced over towards him and gasped as his chest moved up and down slowly. His eyes were closed and his lips moved slowly as if murmuring something in his sleep. She ran towards him grabbing the hand that only a few minutes before had been metal now replaced with his natural limb.

"Is he…" Rose wondered sitting next to the girl.

"Yeah, he's alive." Sayla choked out as Ed's eyes fluttered open. Confusion at first to see the two hovering over him until he felt tears streaming down his face.

"Are you alright.?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah but what am I crying for..?" He asked brining his right hand to his face wiping his face gasping at the warmth he felt. Quickly he sat up poking at his left leg to find it to was once again flesh and bone.

"He used alchemy to bring you back Ed." Rose said softly. Ed glanced at her.

"The philosopher's stone. He used it…" Ed said his mind working into overdrive as fear clutched it's icy hands into his chest squeezing his heart. "Then what happened to him?" Rose looked away while Sayla's lip began to quiver as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't tell me…he's gone Sayla, Rose?!" Ed asked frantically. He stood up his head whipping around in every direction.

"Al! Al! AL!" He shouted his only response Sayla's tortured sobs and Rose's baby's crying. He sighed and looked at the ground already knowing what had to be done.

"You guys had better get moving." Ed said helping Sayla to her feet as she cried.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to destroy this place down to the last brick so no one ever gets it in their head to create another philosophers stone again." He replied. Sayla's head whipped up as she wrapped her arms around him weakly.

"Let's go home Edward, to Resembool. Let Al…rest. It's over Edward, no more. Please no more." She pleaded. Ed sighed pushing her away from him slightly to hold her out at arms length.

"You know I can't do that." He said.

"Edward…don't go away too." She said. Ed smiled softly.

"I'm going to bring Al back to you Sayla." He said as Rose grasped her hand holding it tightly.

"Don't worry Sayla. Ed has strong legs, you're going to get up and use them right Ed?" She asked. Ed smiled and nodded once.

"Yeah."

Sayla had been anxious to go back down into the underground city despite her injuries. Carefully the two shifted through rubble calling for Edward.

"He's not here." Sayla said staring at the ground. Her gaze extended further when she caught sight of a small hand. She gasped running towards it.

"Rose..help!" She called moving the debris out of the way. Rose ran over working through the dust and rock. The small boy lay on the ground covered in dirt his breath coming in short puffs.

The words formed on Rose's lips to ask who he was when Sayla answered for her.

"Alphonse!" She cried out carefully taking him in her arms holding him close.

"We should have brought a blanket or something…" Rose said blushing slightly. Sayla glanced over at her.

"The least of our concerns right now should be that he's naked Rose." Sayla said standing alarmed slightly at how light he was. His frame was thin some bones sticking through poking her. His face was pale and his lips chapped. Hardly the healthy boy she had seen in pictures.

"We have to get him to the surface." Sayla said receiving a nod from Rose as the two girls made through lost city.

Al felt the darkness recede slightly as his eyes opened of their own accord. His first thoughts being, what happened? An older girl came into his line of view. A girl with soft blue eyes and auburn hair. She smiled sweetly at him as tears gathered in her eyes and fell.

"Al, you're awake." She said smiling. Alphonse's brows knitted together as his brain racked trying to figure out who she was. His eyes searched around the room his heart leaping in his chest.

"Where's my brother?" He asked his voice sounding choked and small.

"Al don't worry, you need to…" She said but stopped as Al began to cry.

"I don't know where I am! Who are you? Where am I? Where's my brother? What happened with my mother?" He shouted attempting to climb out of bed to only fall on the ground heavily. His body didn't seem to want to work. He crawled into a corner of the room sobbing.

"Where is my brother? Where are my clothes? What happened to mom? Brother! Edward!" He cried. Sayla stood up alarmed walking to him slowly extending her hand.

"Alphonse it's…"

"No! Get away! I don't know you! I want…my…BROTHER!" He screamed loudly. Sayla's hand shot back to her body as she backed away from him tears falling heavily down her face. She backed into the doorway grabbing onto it for purchase. A sound met her ears, the sound of wheels rolling quickly. She turned to see doctors surrounding a stretcher as the pushed it quickly down the hall. Time seemed to slow as it passed her and she caught glance of it's occupant. His dark hair matted with blood the right side of his face seemingly gone. Sayla's heart pounded as she took a few clumsy steps out of the room.

"Roy?" She said softly feeling her insides sink. She began to run down the hall after him as he was led beyond two large double doors and disappeared from sight. "Roy!" Rough hands grabbed her mumbling something about her not being allowed in the operating room. "Roy! Ed's gone and Al doesn't know who I am!" She screamed. "You can't die Roy! Roy…don't…DIE!" She felt the needle pierce through her arm causing her body to become limp and her screams died to tortured sobs.

Resembool was as lovely as ever with the sun shining down across the pristine landscape. However in the Rockbell household an air of sadness still hung around it's occupants. Sayla sat in front of Edwards suitcase milling through it's contents as she had done for the past two months since she had arrived. She held his jacket to her taking in his scent sobbing into the red fabric. She passed her fingers over it as she usually did but today something was different. There was something in the pocket. She reached in and took out the folded piece of paper. Shakily she unfolded it and read.

Sayla,

I don't really know what I'm doing. All I know is I have to get this out of my head, even if I never tell you at least it won't consume so much space in my brain…I hope. So like I said, I don't know what I'm doing so I'm just going to let it flow like you say. Here it goes….

I'm you're not in shining armor but you don't even know I'm there.

The fact that you love another, my brother, is a pain excruciating to bare.

Still each day I do in the hopes that I'll awake to you're smiling face

whispering vows of love for all eternity creating our own special place.

Love,

Edward

Sayla's eyes teared as the paper fell from her hands. She was stunned not knowing how to react and that was how Al found her nearly two hours later kneeling on the floor tears splattering the crumpled paper.

_Fin_


End file.
